Isn't it great to be different?
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kaoru has always been different. But ring seperated from his birth family for being different ha caused the twins to grow up seperatly. What will happen when Kaoru arrives at Ouran and the twins are in the same class not knowing their twins? Will the truth be brought to the surface or is the twins meant to be apart for life? Rating may change and will contain Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The beginning.

No one's P.O.V.

Young Kaoru and Hikaru are running around in the back yard of their mansion.

"Can't catch me!" Kaoru calls over his shoulder at Hikaru who is chasing him.

"Bet you I can!" Hikaru calls back.

The two young boys are starting elementary soon and they both actually are not looking forward to this. They have always been outcasts and the other kids even said mean things about them back in preschool and kindergarten.

Hikaru tackles Kaoru to the ground. "Got you!"

They lay on the ground laughing for a moment.

A crow lands just a little ways off and caws making both boys tilt their heads to look at it.

Kaoru smiles gently at the crow. "That's great! You'll be the best of the best." He calls to the crow.

The crow bows its head as if to say thank you then flies off.

"What did the crow say?" Hikaru asks. He is the only one who is ok with how different then normal Kaoru is and he finds Kaorus differences pretty cool.

Kaoru turns to his brother. "That crow is going to be a father and hes really excited."

Hikaru smiles. "Oh wow."

"Young masters!" Their favorite maid calls from the back door to the mansion. "It's time to come inside!"

Both boys sit up and look to the maid. "But we want to play a little longer." The whine in unison.

"You can play later. Your first day of school is tomorrow." The maid responds putting a hand on her hip.

Kaoru and Hikaru exchange nervous looks then get up and race each other past the maid to inside.

Their mom and dad are home for once.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Hikaru calls running towards them with Kaoru in tow. Hikaru hugs their mother. "Guess what! A crow told Kaoru its going to be a daddy!" He says with excitement.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Their mother snaps sternly. "What have we told you about all this talking to animals and other things. You need to stop playing those games and start behaving better! You are going to be taking over the family business but if you keep this up then you'll never be able to prove that you can take the family fashion business. Now get going to bed and if all this radicalness continues then I'll have no choice but to ground you."

Hikaru lets go of his mother and backs away. He goes to his sad twin and hugs him. "Come on Kao. They just don't understand." He leads his twin away towards their bedroom.

Their mother sighs. "I hope they understand and stop this nonsense."

Their father hugs his wife. "I'm sure they will figure it out that its for the best." He says softly.

His wife nods. "Hopefully. If they don't then we have to give up on Kaoru. You know what that means right?" She looks to her husbands eyes.

"If it comes to that then its for the best. We cant have anything like this ruining our blood line." Her husband responds.

"Yeah." She snorts. "If this ends in disastour then the youngest will no longer be our son and Hikarus brother. I wont have anything to do with him if he can't be fixed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: School and abandonment.

Hikaru and Kaoru walk into their grade one class room looking around at the desk. They are holding hands and tighten their grip as the other students here turn to look at them.

"We can do this." Hikaru breaths out. "Grade one can't be too bad."

Kaoru nods and hopes he can stay at his brothers side the whole time.

"Welcome you two." The teacher smiles kindly and comes over to the two. "Welcome to my class. Whats your names?"

"Hikaru and Kaoru." Hikaru tells her pointing to himself then to Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you two. We are going to have fun and learn at the same time." She then stands up straight. "Alright everyone! Please sit down in a desk of your choosing for now. I'll move you around as needed."

The other students all go for the desks trying to sit with their newly made friends.

The twins wait until the others are sitting before sitting at the two desks in the back corner of the rows.

"Now we are going to have fun and introduce ourselves." The teacher says. "Lets start with the front row and move back." She turns to the kid in the front row in the right corner of the room. "How about you start?"

A cat makes its way into the room. It's coat is matted and it hisses jumping onto the teachers desk.

"Everyone out into the hall way." The teacher commands. "No one go towards it."

The other students start to leave but Hikaru and Kaoru move ahead a little bit towards it.

"Kao can take care of it!" Hikaru says excitedly.

"Oh no no. You must go with the others now." The teacher shakes her head and tries to usher them towards the hall.

Kaoru slips out of her grasp and go towards the cat.

The other students watch as Kaoru goes towards the cat.

"No. Kaoru get back here!" The teacher goes towards Kaoru.

Kaoru is now standing in front of the teachers desk.

The cat is backing away hissing.

"Kaoru get back here." The teacher calls worriedly pausing scared that if she moves any closer then the cat will attack Kaoru.

"I know you're scared but I'm a friend." Kaoru says and extends his hand to let the cat sniff it.

The cat leans forward and sniffs Kaorus hand.

"You're scaring the others. Do you have a home?" He asks the cat.

The cat sits down and meows a few times.

"Oh that's terrible." Kaoru says sympathetically. "I wouldn't like it much either if someone treated me like that."

The cat bows its head.

"But why don't you go to the pet store across the street from there? It helps animals get homes." Kaoru tells it.

The cat perks its ears up and nods. It turns and leaves through the window it came from.

Kaoru turns to the others.

Hikaru looks proud, the teacher looks ready to faint and the other kids are whispering among themselves.

Now if this was any ordinary elementary the kids probably would have found Kaorus ability really cool…. But this is no ordinary school….. It's a school for the family heirs of rich families who are taught that what poorer kids their age do isnt always what they should do….. So the kids are much more like a jr. high gang then an elementary gang but they haven't got the teenage hormones yet.

"Ha. Look at that freak. He thinks he can talk to animals. How lame." One of the male students call out pointing at Kaoru.

The other students laugh.

"Leave my brother alone!" Hikaru snaps and rushes to his brothers side. "He is way better than any of you will eva be."

"Kaoru Hikaru follow me." The teacher says wearily.

Kaoru and Hikaru follow the teacher out of the class room.

Kaoru sends the other students an upset glare silently wishing bad things to happen to them.

The other students stop laughing and all suddenly get really sick for no reason.

Kaoru turns away knowing that making bad things happen to those who are mean to him is one of his special gifts that no one understands.

The teacher asks another teacher roaming the halls to get the janitor and to take care of the kids while she deals with the twins then she enters the office with the twins.

"Principle. We need to talk to these two parents." She says.

A little later…

Kaoru and Hikarus parents are now in the office pacing in front of their children.

"I told you this nonsense has to stop! You didn't listen to me. Now you left us with no choice." Their mother says. She stops pacing and turns to the principle. "Drop Kaoru from the class. Hikaru will stay but Kaoru will no longer be in school." She says.

"But mom! I don't want to go to school without Kaoru!" Hikaru complains.

"Just be quiet right now Hikaru." She says massaging her temples.

Their father picks Kaoru up and carries him out to the limo.

"Kao!" Hikaru tries to chase after them only to be stopped by their mother.

"It's for the best sweetie." She tells him and hands him to the teacher. "I'm sorry for the trouble they caused. This one should be in his right mind to be the family heir. He was led on by his brother so please forgive his behaviour."

The teacher takes Hikaru and nods. "Don't worry. It's obvious what one is the defective one." With that she carries a Hikaru to the class room as he tries to call out to his brother.

Their mother goes to the limo and joins their father with Kaoru in the limo. "Kaoru." She starts as she shuts the door closed and the limo starts driving. "You're going to a very special school. One for people like you, those who need to be specially taught." She says without a hint of regret for doing this.

"But I wanna be with Hikaru." Kaoru pleads.

"No Kaoru." Their father says. "You and Hikaru are different. You two can't be together."

Kaoru starts quietly crying wishing his brother was here.

Their mother stares out the window and their father looks at a pamphlet. Neither of them even giving their crying child a second glance.

Kaoru curls up in a ball and just keeps whishing he was back with Hikaru right now and he doesn't feel so alone.

"We are here." Their mother suddenly says after an hour drive.

Kaoru has cried himself to sleep during this time.

Their parents pick Kaoru up gently to not wake him and carry him to the door step of the mental institute. They lay him on the door step and add a note gently tucked in Kaorus arms but sticking out so they would notice.

Their father knocks on the door then they run back to the limo climbing in and getting the limo to drive away as quick as possible.

It starts to pour as a major thunder storm rolls in.

The owner of the mental institute opens the door and looks around only to look down and notice little Kaoru. He bends down picking up the small boy and with one last glance to see if there is anyone who could be the boys family is around but theres no one. He takes Kaoru inside shutting the door behind them. He brings Kaoru to his room and places the boy on the bed taking the note as he covers the boy with a blanket. He reads the note and his face falls in sadness. He looks to the peacefully sleeping Kaoru. "So your name is Kaoru. The last name is not here so its obvious they have abandoned you. From what the note described I don't think you're delusional, I think you're special. If the stories on here are true like how you talked the mouse out of the kitchen then you have a special gift. Too bad your parents didn't see this. Whoever they are." He pets Kaorus head softly and smiles as Kaoru shifts in his sleep. "I'll raise you as my own child. You can help me here in this mental institute and take over when I'm gone."

"Sir?" One of his female night time workers knocks on the door.

He turns to her. "Yes?"

"What was at the door? Everyone wants to know." She says.

"Come here but don't wake him." He says with a finger to his lips.

The female worker comes over and peers at the sleeping Kaoru. "A child?"

"He was abandoned." The owner says. "His name is Kaoru and he has special gifts. I'm taking him in as my own son and he can help us here." He smiles. "Can you get a spare room in this area of the institute? I would like him to be able to sleep in the same hall the staff members that live here do."

"Of course." She bows then leaves the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Growing up separated.

For awhile Kaoru was upset missing what the others learned was his brother named Hikaru. But staying here for long enough Kaoru's memories of Hikaru started to become distant as he grew older. Like most children do, their childhood becomes blurry and even vanishes from their mind as they get older. His adoptive father has never let him leave the institute unless he is with one of the female staff or with his adoptive father and with the female staff he has to be back before a certain time. Kaoru is homeschooled by his adoptive father and the staff working at the institute. Kaoru's hair is cut short most of the time but sometimes his adoptive father lets him grow it into a pixie style.

The penitents love him.

He inspires them so well and helps them even though hes still a kid.

Today is Kaorus eighth birthday according to the note that came with him when he was dropped off.

Kaoru runs down the stairs to the floor all the patients always are on. He opens the door that on the other side is locked by a finger print scanner so no patients get through just for safety. He enters the room closing the door behind himself that locks automatically. "Good morning Anna." He greets an eighteen year old with serious depression issues that got so bad she had to be sent here two months ago.

"Why do you keep talking to me? I'm nothing but a piece of trash that should just be killed." She says looking to the side, her dirty blonde hair isnt messy but it looks like it hasn't been cared for for awhile.

"Because you're not trash. You're an awesome friend that just doesn't see it yet." Kaoru smiles at her.

Anna turns to Kaoru and stares into his bright smiling eyes as her dim dark green ones meet his amber eyes. "But I'm just worthless. I got no special talent." She sighs.

"You do. You are the best music maker I have ever heard. I heard you play those sad songs." He goes over to her and holds her hand with a smile. "You know I thought I wasn't special when my parents left me. But I managed to convince myself otherwise with the help of others. If you just let other people help you instead of pushing them away then you too can see just how special you are."

Anna blinks. "I guess…." She turns away. "I just never seemed good at anything so I have to be worthless."

"You can sing and write music. Express your pain with it instead of using it to hurt yourself. You'd be surprised at how expressing yourself in someway can really help you. Let others know what going on so they can help." Kaoru pats Annas hand gently. "You can do it. I know you can."

"I guess I can try." Anna mummers. "Should start now then." She pulls her hand away from Kaoru and starts walking towards her room.

"I'll send you some food!" Kaoru calls to her then goes back to heading towards the cafeteria area shared by everyone.

"Ah good morning Kaoru dear. How are you today?" A ruby red haired female worker asks as Kaoru walks in past the female staff table.

Kaoru stops walking and turns to her with a smile. "I'm great. Anna agreed to expressing her pain in her music. That means it'll help us help her." His eyes shine proudly.

"Yes that is true. Good job. Now I'm guessing she needs food." She says.

Kaoru nods. "The cooking lady can send her food." He says.

"Yes. Oh and we all got you something for your birthday Kaoru." She turns to the others.

One of them hands her a gift wrapped box.

She takes it and hands it to Kaoru. "Here you go. From all of us."

Kaorus eyes light up and he takes the present. "Thanks! Can I open it now?"

"Of course." She smiles.

Kaoru quickly rips the wrapping paper off of the box and his face lights up when he sees whats inside.

They had given him the art set that hes wanted for two years.

"Yay!" He hugs it to his chest. "Thank you!" He goes around the table giving every female staff member a hug with a big thank you. Once done he waves bye and runs off towards his adoptive father. "Daddy look!" He stops beside his adoptive father and shows him what he got.

"I'm happy for you." His adoptive father smiles seeing his adoptive son so happy. "Why don't you go put it in your room so it'll be safe. Then come back and eat some breakfast." He puts his fork down on his plate and pats Kaoru on the head.

"Okay." Kaoru turns to leave but pauses. "And daddy. Anna is writing music in her room so we need to send her food."

"Alright we will get right on that." His adoptive father says softly. "Thank you Kaoru."

Kaoru turns and smiles. "You're welcome." He then races away to his room to put away his gift that he got. He enters his room and spots a bird by his window. Putting his present on his bed he goes over and opens the window. "Hey there Robin." He greets the bird that apparently is named Robin. "How's the family?"

The bird chirps in response.

"Ah. That's good." Kaoru smiles.

The bird chirps a few more times.

"Haha. I bet all wives are scary." Kaoru laughs.

The bird seems to laugh with him.

"Say. I heard from a few other birds your favorite worms are grouping together at the center of the forest not far from here. Why don't you go get some?" Kaoru says.

The bird chirps once then flies off.

Kaoru closes the window with that. He blinks and suddenly his window changes to a movie like screen.

Its playing a movie about a little boy playing around in the grass. That's when another boy comes in. The two are blurry but they look identical. The two look to each other and laugh. Suddenly two tall dark figures come and each pick up one boy and carry them away. The two boys trying to reach each other. With that the picture ends and vanishes making the window go back to normal.

Kaoru has only used his ability to talk to animals, his ability to see things that he cant control, his ability to make things move without touching them and his ability to see, talk to and touch spirits since he came to the institution. He hasn't used his ability to make bad things happen to people who are mean to him because he hasn't needed to use it. He has been working on trying to strengthen and control his powers better with whoever is teaching him at the time.

Years later Kaoru is now a fourteen year old teenager and he has just started to be able to understand his power to see things. He has learned that every vision he gets has a meaning to someone only if he can figure out to who and what then can he truly understand the vision he got. Right now he is sitting by the window in his room painting a picture on his canvas he got that Christmas.

The painting is of two birds that look identical having fun in the air together. The birds curves and details are magnificent. The sky has some realistic looking clouds on it and at the bottom edge is lined with the tops of trees.

"There done." He smiles and stands from his stool. He puts his painting stuff down on the stool and takes a step back to look at the painting.

With not too much to do at this place he gets a lot of time to paint and design.

He has picked up great art skills and has shown good fashion talent.

His adoptive father comes into his room. "Hey my boy." He smiles. "How are you doing?"

"Daddy." Kaoru goes to his adoptive father and hugs him. "I just finished painting another painting."

"That's great." His adoptive father messes up Kaorus hair a little. "Lets see it."

Kaoru leads his adoptive father to his new painting. "Isnt it good?" He asks happily.

"It sure is." His adoptive father smiles then frowns and turns to Kaoru. "Go sit on the bed I need to talk to you about something."

Kaoru's expression turns to a worried one and nods doing as asked.

His adoptive father puts the art stuff on Kaorus nightstand then brings the stool to a meter in front of the bed. "Kaoru…" He sighs and puts his elbows on the top part of his knees. "I am not your true father but you know that already." He says.

"Mhm." Kaoru nods softly. "But you're still my dad to me." He says.

"Yes." His adoptive father smiles. "But you shouldn't just stay cooped up in here. I signed you up for a school called Ouran. It's a place for rich kids but it's a good school. You will be taking high school there in a few years. Would you like me to find what I can on your real family?" He stares into Kaorus eyes.

Kaoru gets up and goes to his adoptive father giving him a hug. "Don't worry daddy Chuck. It'll be alright. I don't need to know who my birth family is because my real family lives right here." He pulls away and gives a smile.

Chuck smiles too. "That's sweet of you to say." He blinks and hugs Kaoru quickly. "I'm proud of you. Always have been."

"Thanks dad. You make me proud too." Kaoru responds with a hug back.

"Now. What do you say we go out and go to your favorite resturant?" He picks Kaoru up like he used to when Kaoru was little.

"Yes!" Kaoru smiles and nods excitedly.

Chuck puts him down. "Then go tell Dorothy that shes in charge while we are gone."

"Okay." Kaoru runs out of the room to go find Dorothy.

Chuck sighs. "Kaorus a great kid, kind one at that. But I can't keep him locked up forever. He needs to go out there and maybe find love. He needs to experience things I'd never be able to teach him on my own." He then walks out of the room without another word to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Starting school.

It's now Kaorus first day of high school at his new school.

He has just finished changing into the school uniform that every worker at the institute pitched in to help buy it. He has his pixie style like hair cut and he fixes his tie a little nervous. (AN: Just think of him like in the anime series except his hair is more neater and not messy like in the anime series.)

A knock comes to the door.

"Hai." He calls.

Chuck comes in. "All set?"

"I guess." Kaoru mummers.

Chuck goes over to Kaoru. "Whats wrong?"

Kaoru looks up at his adoptive father who is still a little taller then him. "Nervous."

"You'll be fine. You're special. Never forget that." Chuck says with a smile.

Kaoru smiles as well. "I wont."

"Now come on. I'll drive you there for your first day." Chuck turns and leaves the room.

Kaoru follows after him and says bye to the people he passes while they wish hm luck at school.

Chuck and Kaoru arrive at Chucks car and they climb in. Chuck in the drivers seat and Kaoru in the passenger seat. They start driving away to the road to school.

"Now Kaoru. I had to get you in a few days late. Sorry about that. But you'll be fine alright?" Chuck tells him.

"Yeah dad. I'll just keep my head high no matter what." Kaoru responds.

"Ah. Here we go." Chuck pulls up in the schools parking lot. He parks the car then turns off the engine. "You are going to be in class 1-A. Lets go get your schedule from the office." He opens his door and gets out.

Kaoru pulls his backpack, that he put in the car before changing, and pulls holds it with two hands in front of him closing the car door with his butt and following Chuck into the school.

The halls have some students in them and they are all talking to at least someone about something but most girls seem to be talking about a host club.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

This school is so big! Will I even fit in here?

I hear a few whispers as I pass by some kids with my adoptive dad.

"Isn't that the new kid?" A girl says.

"He's pretty good looking." Another girl says.

"What famous business is he from?" A boy asks.

"I heard that he's the son of a guy who runs the funny farm." Another boy whispers.

"If that's true then do you think he picked up some insanity from there?" A third boy adds.

Finally we make it to the office and enter in there.

The secretary looks up boredly at us. "You must be the new student." She says chewing gum.

"Yes." I nod. "I'm Kaoru Bird. It's nice to meet you miss." I bow respectfully.

"Here's your time table." She hands us a sheet of paper.

I rise from the bow and gently take it from her. "Thank you."

"Well with that I have to go. You'll be alright?" My adoptive dad asks me.

"I'll be fine." I assure him with a smile.

"Alright then. I have a meeting today so in your back pack is bus money if you need it. See you." My adoptive dad says with a kiss on my forehead then he leaves.

"See you." I call after him.

I look at my schedule for a classroom number.

"Ah you must be the new student." A girl's voice says.

I look up. "Yeah I am. My names Kaoru Bird."

"My names Momoka Kurakano. I am your class vice-representative. Let me bring you to class then go over somethings at lunch with you and show you around after school." She gestures for me to follow her which I do.

We walk into the classroom of class 1-A and everyone turns to look at us.

"Everyone this is the new student that'll be joining our class. His name is Kaoru. Remember that this is his first year so be nice to him." Momoka introduces me.

I shift not really knowing what to do.

"Your desk is the empty one beside Haruhi who is in the back." She gestures to a boy with short brown hair and girlish eyes.

"Okay. Thanks." I say to her then I go to the empty desk beside Haruhi.

Momoka goes to her desk and sits down.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

That boy… His looks remind me of myself in a way…why do we look so similar?

I'm no longer paying attention in class as I am trying to answer the nagging questions inside my head.

Why do I feel like I know him when I have never seen him before?

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I look to Hikaru who I can tell is trying to figure out who Kaoru is and why they look alike.

Kaoru….. he looks a lot like Hikaru…. But how is that even possible Hikaru doesn't seem to know him at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: Lunch time and the Host club.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

The bell rings and I get up seeing that everyone is leaving their bags at their desks I do the same but grab the lunch dad packed me.

Momoka comes over and leads me to the cafeteria. "Go find an empty table and I'll join you as soon as I get my lunch." She says noticing my packed lunch.

"Alright." I look for an empty table and I finally find one by the edge so I sit down at it. I put my black lunch box on the table and open it to see what dad packed me.

Momoka comes to join me a few minutes later. She has a tray of fancy looking food. She sets it down and sits across from me. "Alright lets get started as we eat but be polite of course. Ouran has rules that we need to follow." She takes out a school rule book and slides it towards me.

I take it and flip through it scanning it while Momoka starts to eat her lunch. "These are easy to follow." Back home was tougher than this.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I keep glancing Kaoru's way from where I am seated by the middle of the cafeteria.

"It's been bugging me as well." Haruhi suddenly speaks up snapping me out of my gaze.

I turn to her. "Who do you think he is?" I ask her.

"We should really ask Kyouya about that." She glances to Kaoru.

"Hika-chan." Hunny's voice reaches my ears.

I turn around and there he is. "What are you two going to ask Kyouya about?"

"About a new student who came here." I tell him.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

For the rest of lunch me and Momoka talk about the school rules, important people I should know about, the clubs here, to not believe the school newspapers and she keeps talking about a host club but wont tell me anything more than the fact that they are really good looking and the most popular club plus group of boys.

We both finished our lunches just as the bell rings for last classes to start. We throw away the garbage and Momoka puts her tray on a small counter beside the garbage can. We head back to class and to our seats.

I put away my lunch bag and I sit down in my spot. I feel eyes on me so I look over to see a boy who looks similar to me watching me. I feel suddenly complete, I feel like I know him and like he's a big factor of my life just by looking at him.

It's weird.

Haruhi sits down blocking my view of him so I turn to the board instead.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I block out the teachers yapping and I turn to look out the window knowing she wont see me do this or she doesn't care.

Kaoru…. He looked like he had a feeling he knew me as well.

But where could we have met? Why don't I remember? Was it when we were little?

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts time flew by and suddenly the bell rings to signal the end of classes. I stand and grab my bag then I look to see if Haruhi is ready.

She grabs her bag then leads the way out of the classroom.

We head to the host club room and walk in to see what kind of theme it is today.

Tamaki has chosen for us to just wear the kimono's my mom made us.

We all change into the kimonos.

I look over my plan for today and I stuff it in my backpack then I leave the back room to go to the group area so we can greet our guests.

The doors open and Momoka peeks inside then she comes in with Kaoru following behind her.

"Sorry to barge in like this but I was just showing the new student Kaoru around." Momoka explains.

"Oh wow!" Tamaki suddenly appears right in front of Kaoru. "You look so much like Hikaru."

Kaoru takes a few steps back not really welcoming Tamaki being so close to him.

"Welcome to the host club." Tamaki flashes him a smile. "You're pretty good looking." He purrs going into host mode.

Kaoru really doesn't like Tamakis first impression.

Haruhi goes over to Tamaki and drags him away by his ear.

All of us except Kaoru, Mori, Tamaki, Haruhi and Kyouya laugh at it.

"Say Kaoru. Isn't your father the owner of a mental institute. I am correct aren't I?" Kyouya says watching Kaoru through the glare on his glasses.

"That's correct." Kaoru has calmed down and turns to Kyouya.

"But he isn't your real father." Kyouya pushes for more.

I listen inventively.

Kaoru pauses surprised for a moment. "Yes that's true. But he is my real dad to me because my birth family isnt my family if they just abandoned me like that." He looks mad and stares angrily at the carpet. "Even if I never know my birth family it wont matter because I have a true family without them."

"Wow. To know your birth family didn't want you and to still be brave enough to say that you're fine without them is a very brave thing to do." Tamaki says impressed as he stands next to Kyouya. His face lights up. "Say what if you join the host club? What do you say guys?" He looks to us.

"This might raise profits if we use it right." Kyouya pushes up his glasses.

"A new friend!" Hunny cheers.

"Mm." Mori grunts.

"I don't see a problem with it. If hes as smart as all but one of you guys then he'll fit right in." Haruhi adds.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Yeah. If he's a dummy like pretty much most of the host club then he'll fit right in to our weird little club.

Hikaru is the only one who hasn't answered it.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Let Kaoru join!? Boss is just trying to see who is better between me and him, loser leaves and I bet Kyouya helped him with that.

"Count me out of this if he joins." I say.

As much as I apprechiate the host club helping me, out of my shell I placed myself in for some reason, I still wont stay if he comes in!

He's just trying to knock me off and Kyouya is testing for better profits. Well damn them!

"Hikaru….." Tamaki says surprised.

"It's fine. I'm not going to join any after school clubs." Kaoru waves it off. "Come on Momoka. Lets continue." He walks out of the room.

Momoka stands there for a moment then goes after Kaoru.

We all just stare after him.

What was that?

AN:

I am so happy so many people are loving this fic already! :D

Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all my wonderful readers!

I don't know if you've heard but on Youtube I have posted a trailer for Saving you. Saving you is a story I am going to be writing sometime soon and I'm sure it'll be a great fanfic. :3 Anywho. If you want you can keep an eye out for it. Heres the link to the trailer if you want to check it out: watch?v=BXj8RdfSYLw

I'll update this story as soon as I can!

Kaoru.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Thanks for showing me around but I need to head back home." I bow politely to Momoka. "I will see you tomorrow." I then walk out of the school feeling eyes on me as I walk. I glance back to try to find who is watching me but I don't see anyone. I continue walking cautiously.

Strange. Hope that I don't have some weird stalker or something.

"Caw!" I hear a raven as it flies down onto my shoulder.

"Chirp!" A robin lands on my other shoulder.

"Hey you two. Whats up?" I smile at them.

"Caw!"

"Chirp!"

"What? But that's not possible. Me and him must have just known each other." I blink surprised at them.

"Caw! Caw!" Josh the raven tells me spreading his wings slightly.

"Chirp!" Robin the robin snaps slightly.

"Alright. I'll try to remember." I stand there thinking. "I still think we just knew each other as kids. I don't remember anything to say we're twins."

"chirp!"

"Caw caw!"

They both fly away telling me to think it over and to look behind me.

I turn around and there stands a girl.

She stares wide eyed at me. "Y-you really do look like Hikaru."

"So I've been told." I respond. "But I need to go. Sorry." I turn back around and continue walking out.

"You had two birds on your shoulder. You seemed to be talking to them. What was that?" She gasps at me.

"Please. I'm sorry but I got to go." I keep walking and leave through the gates. "That was kind of strange." I say and I keep walking towards home.

Renge's P.O.V.

That boy. Is someone I need to look into. Maybe Kyouya will help. I mean that kid was talking to the birds!

I run back into the school to look for Kyouya.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Finally after the host club is all finished I head out to the waiting limo.

I climb into the limo and the driver closes the door behind me only to go back to the front of the car to start driving. I stare out the window and think. 'That Kaoru guy… he's so strange… I really need to get more on him. Damn it Kyouya for making information not cheap.'

Flash back:

"Kyouya. Can you please tell me some more information on that Kaoru boy." I ask him.

Kyouya smirks and pushes up his glasses that always seem to be falling. "Well Hikaru it wont come cheap."

I sigh. "Should have seen that one coming."

"I'll give you the information to you. If…" He pauses as if for dramatic effect. "You will do one thing for me."

"What is it?" I ask him not wanting to know what he wants but I need to know about Kaoru.

"You have to go on a date with me." He says leaning close.

End of flashback.

Damn him! Whats his deal anyways! He always seemed to like Tamaki then he comes after me….. He must be a player. Next he could be going after Hunny before any of us know it! Probably already got Haruhi AND Tamaki. Now hes got me…. All for the information he is going to give me after our date.

"Sir. We have arrived." The driver clears his throat.

I snap out of my angry thoughts. "Right thanks." I get out of the car and pause but this always happens. I have always felt like there should be someone with me…

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I pause at the gates to the mental institute and look over my shoulder.

This feeling follows me everywhere…. I always feel like I should have someone at my side…..

Kaoru and Hikaru's P.O.V.

Like a part of me is missing from my life…. Like I am only half of who I am supposed to be.

AN:

Wow. Even I feel cool writing that ending scene of this chapter. I wasn't going to do that but hey, best things don't follow original plan.

Who else was watching a tail of two kitties?

:P I was!

Okay can't wait for next chapter. I promise I'll get started on it ASAP.

Kaoru.


	7. Chapter 7

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I turn and walk into the mental institute. I look around but theres no one by the front door. I take of my shoes and head to my room dropping my bag off.

A knock comes the door. "Have you returned already?" Alice's voice asks through the door. Alice works here and shes pretty nice but she thinks people have to live life to the fullest forever which isnt possible.

"Yeah. I have to much homework to do. So I thought I'd come home to work on it." I call back.

"Have you joined any clubs?" She asks.

Now this is where I need to choose my words carefully. "I'm living my life to the fullest I can handle right now. I'm not joining any clubs."

"Oh but dear you should as soon as you feel ready. I'll see you later." Her footsteps echo in the hall.

"See you." I am now standing in my room all alone and I go to my window looking out.

The sky is a bright shade of blue with the sun shining bright. It sure is lovely.

I blink and the area down on the ground changes. I see two little boys running around playing when suddenly a hole opens in the ground making one fall in. I watch as the other boy stares down the hole for a few minutes then he gets up still watching the hole, after about an hour he leaves looking as if he forgot why he was watching the hole. I blink and the scene changes to where I see the boy in the hole as if I'm looking at him eye level through the ground.

He looks around and even though theres pretty much a latter to get out the boy isolates himself to any creatures down underground. He refuses to go to the surface to find his brother.

The scene fades and everything returns to normal.

I feel connected to the boy in the hole… was that me? Is it really true that Hikaru was that other boy? Was the visions I am getting about two boys me and him? Oh boy I don't think I can look at Hikaru the same again. Hmmmmmm I wonder if I can send a vision to Hikaru? Is that possible? Do I have that power? I might as well try on something or someone else right now. I race out of my room and down the hall hoping to find the tutor that I would have had today if I still wasn't going to Ouran. I find her doing the laundry in the basement. "Hope?" I ask taking a step towards her.

She turns around her long black hair waving in the wind as she turns. "Ah Kaoru. What can I do for you?"

"I need you to help me try something with my powers." I ask her.

"Oh that's right. You will still have daily tutors to help your powers. I can spare sometime to help you right now since I'm supposed to be your power helper today." She puts the laundry shes holding down and comes to stand a little bit of ways in front of me. "What is it youd like to try?"

"I want to see if I can send someone a vision. If I can get them I want to know if I can share them so maybe I can really help someone without them thinking I'm crazy." I explain.

"Alright. Lets try you focusing all your mental abilities to me and try to send me something." She grabs two stools so we can sit facing each other. "Lets try it."

I take a deep breath and get myself ready concentrate by clearing my mind and preparing to focus. "Tell me if you see anything." I tell her and when I get a nod from her I start focusing everything towards her trying to get some sort of connection or get into her mind at least. I continue to focus and I feel a spark between us. 'Almost there.' I think to myself. I gather a vision I want to show her and I continue to try to get the connection between us.

Once I feel connected to her mentally like a string is holding us together everything flows nicely and the vision goes straight to her.

"Oh." She gasps and looks to a corner behind me as her eyes cloud over.

I try to keep the connection alive but its very difficult and I don't know how much longer I can hold it. I feel the connection shatter and I black out.

First time trying something this powerful and big was never going to be easy.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I sigh and look out the window in my room. "I can't see what Kyouya could gain by making me do this." I am dressed a little nice but I wish he had made me clean the club room one day or something instead of this. I am wearing an outfit I wore the first time we visited Haruhi's house.

It at least looks good.

I finally get up and go down the gigantic stairs calling for the driver to be ready and that I need to go somewhere. I hear him running around then silence so I'm guessing he used the basement that leads to a secret underground door on the side of the mansion. I get outside and there he is standing there by the limo trying to hide his slight pant.

"Your ride sir." He bows and opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I walk into the limo and sit down on the comfortable seats.

The door is closed once I'm fully inside and the driver goes to his seat in the drivers. The little window between me and the driver is open.

"Where are you headed sir?" He asks me.

"Take me to Sunny café." I tell him and I hear the obedient 'as you wish.' From him before he starts the limo and begins driving.

I turn and stare out the window thinking about Kaoru. 'He might make a nice boyfriend.' I think to myself then I blink and shake my head. 'What the hell am I thinking! I can't be in love with him! Try thinking about Kyouya as much you don't want to do this date.' I sigh quietly and try to think about Kyouya but Kaoru is popping into my head. "Grrr!" I snarl loudly.

"Everything alright sir?" The driver asks.

"Hm?" I turn to him. "Yeah everything is alright. Just thought about something I didn't like by accident." I make up the excuse knowing hes homophobic even if he cant say anything about it if I'm gay.

"Alright sir." He respectfully backs off and continues driving.

I stare out the window and I see a mental institute. "Driver hold on." I quickly tell him.

The driver slows to a stop and turns to me. "What is it sir?" He asks.

I stare at the mental institute. "I want to check something before we go to Sunny café. I'll be right back. Stay in the car because after I'm done we are going to Sunny café." I let myself out of the limo leaving the door open I rush to the gates and a red haired worker there sees me.

"May I help you?" She asks with her hands together on her lap even though she standing.

"Is this the one where Kaoru is? He goes to Ouran. I heard his father owns a mental institute and I was wondering if this is the one. I'm a friend of his." I lied about the last part but hey gotta do what you gotta do.

"Sorry mister but Kaoru is I'm afraid not able to come right now." She tries to hide her worry.

"Why? Whats wrong! Is everything alright! Please tell me hes okay." I beg. Even though this started as an act now its no longer an act.

"Um. I suppose you can come see." She mumbles. "But you make one wrong move and you'll have to deal with every worker and possibly patients here." She warns me and lets me in.

"I would never hurt him." I promise her and follow her through the halls to the staff bedroom hall.

She leads me to where a gold engraved sign says 'Kaoru' on it and she unlocks it letting me in but following behind me.

Another lady worker is sitting next to the bed that Kaoru is laying on unconscious. She grabs a cloth from the iced bucket and wrings it out only to put it on Kaorus forehead.

There are beautiful and well done pieces of art work and I notice one that hes still working on. It looks to be two identical boys laying on the grass side by side. It almost looks like a picture with the camera pointed level with ones chest almost as if it's the ones point of view looking at his brother.

I give my attention fully back to Kaoru on the bed. I walk over to them and kneel down beside the bed by Kaorus head and right beside his night stand. "Kaoru? What happened?" I quietly ask.

"He was trying something new. Something that you can never grasp or understand. It was too much and he passed out." The lady who gave Kaoru the cloth on his forehead tells me with a slight glare.

"You guys are really protective over him aren't you?" I turn to her.

She nods. "We have to be. For a certain reason." She says looking proud.

"The reason is?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Something I wont tell you. Only Kaoru can tell the people he really trusts." She glares daggers at me.

"Okay okay. No need to get angry." I roll my eyes and concentrate on Kaoru.

Kaoru groans softly and shifts ever so slightly.

"Be okay." I hug him gently and kiss his cheek. "Maybe later I can give you a real kiss." I smile. "if its alright with you of course." I don't care anymore. I am in love with Kaoru. I stand up. "If I wasn't in a rush I'd stay here. I will see you again lovely." I turn. "Please make sure to keep taking good care of him." I tell the two lady workers then I walk back out to the waiting limo. I relax into the seat. "Alright lets go."

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I am in a black box like place and the walls plus the floors have random patterns of red on them. I know this place for I come here whenever my body needs to rest itself so I just hang out here, normally its cold but for a little bit I feel warmth and a heat on my cheek then it all fades away. I stand from my sitting position in the corner. "What was that?"

Kyouya's P.O.V.

Hikaru has finally arrived.

"Late for our first date." I say pushing my glasses up secretly glaring at him.

"Sorry. I got caught up in something." Hikaru says as he sits down.

"Don't let it happen again." I snort. "And I possibly may forgive you." I spot the one I really want to get sitting glaring a few tables over from us. I grin slightly.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"So when are you giving me Kaorus information." I demand.

"Patience." Kyouya sighs annoyed. "Lets enjoy ourselves first."

I sigh and rest my chin on the table. "Fine. But before we split up for the day you have to give it to me." I tell him.

"Oh I will." I say and the waiter comes around.

Unknow's P.O.V.

How dare he steal my Hikaru!

I turn to the one in front of me who has just joined me at my table as requested. "So you want Kyouya and I want Hikaru. Lets work together on this. We need to try to keep them apart."

"Right. I'll keep Kyouya busy during club hours." He smiles as if silently cheering then looks to Hikaru and Kyouya only to frown letting tears come to his eyes. He puts his forehead on the table in the anime depression way even with the blue lines around him. He randomly has mushrooms blooming on him.

I sigh and shake my head. "Get your head together." I tell him. "Do us girls have to do everything?" I mutter to myself.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"alright. I'll let you know a small bit of information." Kyouya finally says.

"What?" I ask impatiently.

"He's your younger twin." Kyouya smirks.

I blink staring at him. "You kidding?"

He just chuckles.

"I don't believe you." I growl. "Nice try. But that wont work. So give me real information."

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I blink and look around slowly, finding myself in my room with Hope sitting beside my bed. "Hope?" I groan out.

"Welcome back Kaoru. How was your rest?" She asks.

"It was strange. Did someone else come here?" I look into her eyes.

"Why yes. A boy saying hes your friend came by, he looked a lot like you. He acted like he loves you and kissed your cheek. You do know we will support you as long as you're happy." She reminds me.

"Hikaru." I gasp softly.

He came here? And kissed my cheek? But I thought he hated me!

I smile to Hope. "I know you guys are. Thank you."

She smiles and nods. "If you feel ready tomorrow your tutor that day will help you with this new discovery in your powers. You sent me a part of a vision. Good job. I'll see you around." She stands. "Take it easy today."

I nod and she leaves closing the door behind her. "Hikaru….." I mummer. "I don't get you right now….. first you hate me then you like me?" I turn to the window. "What one is it? Are you playing with me to get information out of me? Do you know something I don't?" I mummer.

AN:

Happy Cananda day! Surprisingly I'm not that busy today so I got sometime to write J Now all I have to hope is that my dog doesn't freak out at the fireworks today.

Love all you my wonderful viewers and those who give me great reviews! J

Cant wait till next chapter! See you then!

Kaoru.


	8. Chapter 8

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"Alright since its almost time to split I'll give you what I have without giving something away that I think only he has the right to speak of." Kyouya tells me.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"He was abandoned because he is special and different. Other than every other bit of information you have that's all I can share." He leans back in his chair.

"Oh…." I pause putting everything I know is real about Kaoru trying to fit them in to figure out the puzzle everyone is. I can't figure out how he is special and different though. I guess I'll need to get it out of him.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow." With that he stands, pays and leaves.

I sit there for a few minutes just thinking then I get up and leave as well since Kyouya paid.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I lay there on my bed and stare up at the ceiling just laying there thinking.

Could Hikaru really like me? How am I sure this isnt a trap to make me tell him stuff then for him to use it against me bullying me like I heard some of the others talk about happening to them.

A knock comes to the door.

"Hai." I call.

My dad Chuck comes in. "Ah theres my boy. How are you feeling? I heard about what happened." He comes over and sits on the bed next to me.

"I'm doing okay dad." I tell him. "It's just someone who I met has already got me confused. At first he doesn't like me then he likes me. I can't tell what is going on with him at all." I sigh.

"Well I think you should just be cautious around him." Dad offers his advice. "It is possible he's trying to trick you for whatever reason but he wont be able to if you keep your guard up till you know hes a good guy." He smiles a comforting smile. "Say how about we work on any homework you have together. I bet you'll be smarter than this old man." He chuckles.

I smile. "We shall see."

The troubling thoughts are pushed into the back of my mind as me and dad get up, get the homework from my back pack and start working on it together doing every problem and everything together.

My dad really does know how to help cheer me up and get the troubling thoughts out of my head for a while. He's a great guy and I hope that he doesn't suffer from anything.

No one's P.O.V.

"Oh Kyouya!" Tamaki calls to Kyouya from a little behind him. He runs forward and jump hugs the black haired male. "Kyouya~!" He says in a sing song voice. "What were you doing Kyouya?" He asks with his bright happy go lucky eyes.

"I was just out with Hikaru. Now go home." Kyouya says then keeps walking.

"But mommy!" Tamaki grabs Kyouya's arm walking beside Kyouya looking at him with puppy dog eyes. "Aren't the mommy and daddy supposed to love each other." He whines.

Kyouya smirks. "Oh come on Daddy. You can't be this jealous of me hanging with Hikaru at a café hm?" He keeps his chuckle to himself.

"But I want to be loved by mommy!" Tamaki snuggles Kyouya's arm. "Don't you love me?" He lowers his hand towards Kyouya's hand.

Kyouya gives his small chuckle. "You're such an idiot."

"Kyouya~!" Tamaki whines as if hurt. "Why did you have to be so mean?"

"Because you are an idiot. A loveable idiot." Kyouya smirks like he does when getting ready for some sort of trouble.

"Really?" Tamaki's eyes light up. "Kyouya! Kyouya! Kyouya is mommy! Kyouya! Kyouya!" Tamaki cheers jumping along side Kyouya and keeps cheering loudly.

Kyouya rolls his eyes at Tamaki and the two go to Kyouya's house together.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I blink and the screen like thing appears on the page of the book. I freeze and concentrate on it.

Dad instantly knows whats going on after looking to see me staring at something unseen. He doesn't make a sound and waits.

I see Hikaru…..Then I see a heart… the heart starts to crack as the image of two identical ginger haired boys that are being split up is sent into the hears center….. Then the image of growing up alone goes to the hear making the crack go farther down…. Then a picture of what looks like the mom of the identical twins is yelling at them about something… then the heart shatters and next I see Chuck smiling and laughing only to be replaced by a worried frown….. Chuck fades away and a stray cat is standing on the desk hissing….. Then voices cp,e as the cat image fades…

"Hikaru!" I recognize the childs voice as mine calls. "Come on! The squirrel said that there was some really yummy berries over here."

"Kaoru!" That childs voice is Hikaru, no doubt about it. "I'm coming just on second!" He calls back.

Instead of the black screen I see the two small twins running towards a tree with small blood red circle fruit on it that isnt a cherry but isn't too much smaller than a cherry.

"Here they are!" The little one I know is me cheers as he goes to the tree.

"Alright!" Little Hikaru cheers and comes towards child me.

The scene changes and I hear the voice of a female with the mother from earlier in the vision is all I can see.

"If you don't grow up right now and stop with this nonsense then you will be badly punished." She growls.

The image changes to Chuck. "You're special Kaoru. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." He says and the image fades to black.

A voice that sounds almost like how people describe an angel voice speaks in my ears. It sounds a little distance, soft, full of wisdom and kindness. "Think about who you are Kaoru. You're parents do not make who you are, your friends don't. No one but you can. Beware of the coming trouble. It can be good or it can tear apart more than just you."

The screen fades and everything goes back to how its supposed to be.

I blink a few times then I pause before turning to Chuck. "Dad." I says scared. "Something is going to happen that could be really bad." I tell him.

He shifts closer to me and hugs me close letting my head rest on his chest by his throat. "It'll be alright son." He says trying to comfort me. "No matter what is coming you will always be the most special person ever. I can't say for certain whats going to happen but when it does I will always be here to keep you safe from the danger." He strokes my hair as I shiver thinking about the worst. "No need to worry about it Kaoru." He says after a soft hush. "Everything will be alright. We'll make it through anything."

Chuck's P.O.V.

I'm scared for my boy.

He means the world to me.

I would get up and walk away from this institute if I have to. I'm sure most parents feel the same even if its not their child by birth but an adopted one or a close younger friend. I continue hushing him softly and stroking his hair.

My boy, Kaoru, finally calms down.

"I can do the rest of your homework or get someone else to do it. You look beat from today. Get some rest. Unless….." I pause with a smile. "You feel like playing the old answer the question tournament game?" I say dramatically.

Kaoru smiles and laughs. "Sure!"

We spend the next two hours throwing questions at each other and each writing the answer on an empty piece of paper that has nothing but our own answers on it.

Finally Kaoru doesn't throw the next question at me so I look up and I see that he is laying on his side on the floor with his sheet of paper just out of his grasp and his pencil is also just out of his grasp. His soft breath and closed eyes tell me all I need to know.

I put my paper and pencil aside then move to go pick up the now sleeping Kaoru. I carry him to his bed and lay him down softly only to tuck him in after. I look to his face with a loving smile and I lean down kissing his forehead. "I love you son. Never change as you are perfect as you are." I then get up and leave his room flicking the lights out as I pass by the light switch by the door. I give him one last glance before leaving and closing the door behind me. I am glad he hasn't met a dark spirit yet. I don't know what would happen if he did meet one.

Sometimes some of his powers scare me for his safety but he is really special to be like this so I'm not going to say anything.

If we continue working on his powers maybe it'll protect him from harm.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I smile happily at Hikaru who is in front of me that in the back of my mind I feel like something is different but I ignore and I wrap my small hand around his small hand.

We are both kids and our mother had just yelled at us for talking to a crow.

"Kaoru. You are the best and really cool. You can talk to animals, see things, move things without touching them, have it where spirits are like normal humans to you and you can make bad things happen to meanies." Hikaru says hugging me.

I smile and nod. "Yes."

"Now come on! Lets find something to play here!" Hikaru dashes towards the bathroom with me in tow.

"What if we play hide and seek?" I suggest.

"Perfect!" Hikaru nods. "You go hide first." He closes his eyes and starts counting to ten.

I rush off trying to find the perfect hiding spot. I hide behind the hamper or hole thing we throw our dirty clothes into for the maids to wash. I bring my knees to my chest.

"Ready or not here I come!" Hikaru calls out playfully and I hear him walking around trying to be sneaky.

"This is quite the hiding place." A spirit beside me says.

I turn to the girl sitting next to me. I nod staying silent so Hikaru wont find me so easily.

The girl lets out a small tear so I reach over and hold her hand.

"Don't be sad." I whisper.

Hikaru calls out with a pout from what sounds like somewhere across the room. "I will find you!"

I smile and my hand is suddenly holding nothing. I turn to see the girl gone so I put my hand back on my knee and wait for Hikaru to find me.

Hikaru finds me a little later and as I come out of my hiding spot Hikaru hugs me. "Don't ever change Kaoru." He tells me.

I nod and close my eyes hugging him back. My eyes open when I feel myself holding nothing to find myself looking at my room at my home that's the mental institute. I am laying on my side tucked into bed.

Must have fallen asleep at some point and dad must have put me to bed.

I sit up and stretch.

Today is going to be a good day! I just know it.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"Alright. I guess that works. Keep on going." I say on the phone then I listen to his excited endless talking. "Listen. Don't get side tracked. No mater what." With that I hang up with a sigh. "I hope he doesn't fall for any of tricks." I say to myself.

AN:

Not a long chapter I think but I hope its good. J

I love you all my great readers. I hope I keep giving you Fanfics you'll love.

Now the updates may be a little late because for the weekend I get to be bored with no internet.

See you guys next time!

Kaoru.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I walk on the path to school.

Dad got called in for an emergency so he couldn't drive me today but I don't mind I know he can get real busy.

I am almost at school and I pause to look up when I hear birds chatting above me.

They sound panicked but it's just cause a dog scared them.

I roll my eyes a little then I face where I am going then I keep walking towards school.

A squirrel jumps down and lands on my head. It starts chattering with panic.

"Slow down." I say trying to calm it. "Now what happened?"

"A kid got attacked! In the alley way! He needs help!" The squirrel says slower.

"Show me the way." I tell it.

Screw school, someone needs help.

The squirrel hops down and rushes off down the street with me rushing behind it.

We reach the alley way and I hear a very evil growl followed by a sickening crunch.

I walk cautiously into the alley way and I can sense a very dark spirit up ahead. I think it's a spirit but I've never felt something so dark before. I hide behind a dumpster when I am close and I peer around it to try to see whats going on.

A black human looking thing with no face and I know it's a spirit, a dark one at that. It's looming over a small blonde girl who is unconscious but she still manages to hold onto her big stuffed cat. The dark spirit reaches towards her and I know I have to do something and fast.

I rush towards the dark spirit and block its path to the little girl. "Go away evil spirit!" I tell it. "Evil will do you no good. You'll never be able to pass on if you continue down this path! Please reconsider!" I shout at it.

It lets out an inhuman snarl and takes a step towards me.

"How dare you hurt my sister!" A voice snarls.

I turn and standing there is a cloaked figure I had seen around school. I believe his name was Nekozawa.

He comes towards us and even his cat puppet Beelzenef looks pissed. He points a finger at the dark spirit as it seems to glance at him then turn back to me. "Get away from my sister you dark spirit!" He snarls and moves closer chanting something under his breath.

The dark spirit screeches then leaps at me.

Dark swirls coming from the melting body of the spirit moves in a spiral around me and as they move closer the more joins them.

I try to push them off using my powers to make bad things happen to people that are mean to me but it doesn't work. I have to find a way to get through this!

No one's P.O.V.

Kaoru is now completely surrounded by the black spirals from the dark spirit and you can no longer even see a trace of anything of him including his ginger hair.

Nekozawa chants the spell over and over sending waves of mystery power at the dark spirit surrounding Kaoru. He yells and sends a huge wave of power making a cat shape out of a strong beam of power only for it to hit the dark spirit making it screech and vanish.

Kaoru falls to the ground mentally weakened but otherwise seems fine. He raises his head to look at Nekozawa then at Nekzawas sister. "Thanks Nekozawa." He says trying to move towards Nekozawas sister.

"We need to get her and you to a nurse." Nekozawa hurries over to his sister's side.

Kaoru nods. "I'm more worried about her."

"I have my limo not far from here. I can take her." He turns to Kaoru. "Thank you for protecting her. I will pray to the cat gods for you to have good luck. You ever need anything come find me." With that he gently picks up his sister making sure to grab her stuffed cat and walks away.

Kaoru gets up and brushes off some dust on his uniform. "Seems they will be fine." He says to himself then he heads back to the road to school.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Kaoru's not at school right now and class has already started.

Wonder where he is?

Wait! Why do I care? He could have taken my spot in the host club!

Sight that's right…. I love him….

I am about to stare out the window when the classroom door opens. I turn to to see who it is and there stands Kaoru.

He's a little dusty and he silently goes to his seat and sits down as if nothing's wrong.

"Good gracious child!" The teacher gasps. "What happened to you? You're all dusty!"

"It's not a big deal." Kaoru says not looking at anyone. "Just got into a little fight on the way here. I'm fine."

"You sure? Maybe you should have the school nurse check you over just in case." The teacher says slightly wide eyed.

"I'm fine. I didn't get hurt. Just got a little dusty." Kaoru shrugs it off. "Now can you please stop putting so much attention on me and continue?" He says politely.

The teacher hesitates then resumes the lesson.

I exchange a glance with Haruhi and we both know what happened because somehow we both can tell theres more to it then what Kaoru is letting on.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I'm glad the teacher finally gave up and continued the lesson. I really felt uncomfortable by being stared at by mostly people I didn't really know besides that they are my classmates. I just hope nothing else eventful happens today because that dark spirit will keep me from wanting adventure for a while. I notice some kid bullying another when the teacher wouldn't notice.

The kid is throwing eraser bits at the other kid, tossing spit balls at him and now he is heating up a ruler with his lighter and secretly reaching it towards the kids pant leg.

I watch the ruler carefully and I make it stop in its tracks then I imagine the lighter and it floats out opening and lighting itself. I keep using my powers to move it to the bullies hands that are trying to move the ruler and I place the fire from the lighter right on his skin under his thumb.

He yelps and jumps up holding his hand that I had attacked with the fire from the lighter.

Everyone turns to him even the teacher.

The teacher demands if he's alright and the bully nods then sits down glaring around.

Like the other kids I turn away when the bully glares at us, or so it seems, I keep at least one eye looking at him and I heat the ruler like the bully did before and I slap the heated ruler onto his face leaving a burn mark.

The bully howls in pain as the ruler burns him badly making him jump up again and hop around the room holding his cheek.

All but maybe two or three including me burst out laughing at the bully.

The teacher rushes over to the bully and tries to take a look at his cheek despite the bully trying to push the teacher away.

I smile and concentrate on some eraser bits left on his desk with some spit balls from the bullies victims desk and I lift them up still using my power to move things without touching them. I make them fly right to the bully and hit him while he tries to block them and is backing away until he trips over a bag laying on the ground and crashes into a wall. I finish off with using my power to make bad things happen to people who do bad things to me and the bully screams in pain. I then stop using my powers letting the bully lay there screaming and anything I was holding with my powers drop to the ground.

The teacher is trying to help the bully and yells for someone to rush over to get the school nurse.

The brunette sitting beside me that I recognize from the host club gets up and rushes out of the room obviously to go get the school nurse.

The other kids are in shock of what happened to the bully who is still laying there screaming out in pain.

I turn away and look down at my books on my desk with a smile on my face.

The bully is taken away by the school nurse and the teacher follows only to come back into the classroom after a few seconds.

A crow comes in through an open window and thrashes around on the teachers desk.

The teacher snaps for everyone to get out of the room right now.

The kids move towards the back of the classroom but I get up and move towards it ignoring the others shouts to get back.

I am now close to the crow. "Shhhh." Its alright." I try to move closer.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I watch as Kaoru goes towards the thrashing bird trying to calm it with words.

Suddenly I see a young boy who looks like me, but I can tell it isnt somehow, going towards a stray angry cat on my grade one teachers desk the same way Kaoru is doing it now. Then everything goes back to whats happening now.

No…. It cant be….could it? Is he really my brother? Or was he just in the same class as me? No if that's the case why does he look so similar to me and why do I no longer feel like I'm half of who I am supposed to be when I look at Kaoru…. Why does he make me feel complete?

He must know something! He reaches out and the bird calms down as Kaoru picks it up asking it whats wrong while holding it in his arms.

The black bird caws and tries to move one wing but cant.

"Oh you poor thing have a stick stuck in your wing." Kaoru says sympathetically and reaches into the feathers of the birds wing. "Now this will hurt for only a moment." He assures it and pulls the stick out making the bird caw loudly and struggle but Kaoru manages to hold it until he gets the stick out of its wings.

You can see where the stick had been in the birds wing because one whole end is bloody.

The bird calms down as the pain fades when Kaoru finds the white bandage tape and wraps the birds injured wing. The bird nuzzles Kaoru with its head after Kaoru is done.

I blink surprised at Kaoru.

The other kids start to whisper among themselves glancing at Kaoru and the bird that's hoping out the window in came in from.

I need to get answers from Kaoru and I need them now.

The teacher is in shock and gaps at Kaoru who just goes to the others, but stays separate from them since they move away from him, as if nothing happened.

The kids finally stop looking t Kaoru and huddle in their own groups whispering to each other.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I feel eyes on me and I know it isn't the other students or the teacher anymore they all looked away from me so I turn to see its Hikaru staring at me. I nod to the door and we leave the room leaving our bags there not like the teacher would notice if the whole class left right now.

Hikaru brings me to an abandoned classroom and closes the door behind him.

"What is it?" I ask him facing him and leaning against a desk while facing him.

He stares into my eyes. "I want answers." He says.

"What kind of answers?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Who are you really?" Hikaru demands. "Why do you look like me? Why…. Why do you make me feel complete?"

"Hikaru….." I prepare for a big explanation.

"Was it you who did whatever happened to that bully?" He keeps asking questions. "How did you know what was wrong with the bird and manage to calm it down? Why…. Why do I feel like I know you s more than some person from class and school?"

I put a finger over his lips to silence his questioning. "Because Hikaru….. I'm your brother. I'm not normal though…." I remove my finger and move away from him towards the corner by the window and I sit down on the ground leaning against the wall with my knees to my chest worried about how he's going to take this but I cant back down now. "I don't know exactly what happened but I was abandoned. I never knew anything about my birth family but I get these visions and I normally see two little boys playing together then being separated. I also had a dream of us….. It took me to come here to understand that that the two little boys that look like twins is actually you and me. I have special powers…. Like I can move things without touching them like I did to the bully. I can talk to animals and that's what you saw with the bird… I came in dusty because I had my first fight against a dark spirit attacking Nekozawa's sister. With Nekozawa's help the spirit was defeated and I think that his sister will be okay. I have the ability to see, touch talk to and all to spirits like they are living humans. I make bad things happen to people who do bad things to me or someone else, pretty much anyone I don't like. That's why the bully started to scream in pain. I'm not fully sure what I did to him to cause him to scream but I bet it'll hurt him for a while. I have powers… unhuman powers… Maybe that's why our birth parents abandoned me. Chuck who is the mental institute owner and my adoptive dad took me in when I was abandoned at the institute's front door when I was first grade age. I was homeschooled and I didn't go out of that place as much as other kids do. I was homeschooled there and until I was signed up for this school the only real human contact I had was with workers that work and live at the institute along with my adoptive dad and the patients there. The news of us being brothers is new to me seeing as I only figured it out this month sometime after meeting you. Does that make any sense at all?" I ask not looking at him.

Silence…

I turn to him looking into his eyes and what I see there is surprise, shock and an inner battle weither to believe me or not.

He swallows loudly after a minute. "I… Believe you." He says shakily. "So what does this mean for us? Are you coming back to live with me and our parents again?"

"No Hikaru." I shake my head. "We may be brothers but I don't think our parents would want me if they left me once."

"But we can try!" He says moving to sit beside me. "For once….."

"I feel as if I am no longer half of who I am supposed to be but I feel as if I'm one now that I have you." We say in unison. We pause and stare at each other.

"I just don't think our birth parents will accept me." I sigh after a few minutes. "I feel like I belong with Chuck and the others. Like they are my true family. I don't like my birth parents because they left me because I am special….. But with you…. You didn't want me to go….. my visions told me that…. With you I can be happy to call you my brother." I tell him with a soft smile.

He leans over and hugs me. "Come over. We will talk to mother." He tells me. "If they accept you back in then it'll be a fight between Chuck was it? And our birth parents."

"Hikaru…" I whisper softly and hug him back. "I doubt they will and our birth parents aren't my real parents to me. Remember that."

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I hear a familiar voice on the other side of the door and the doorknob shakes as if someone is trying to open the sometimes difficult door.

"Hikaru! Are you in there?"

Haruhi…

Kyouya's P.O.V.

I walk down the halls in search of Hikaru but Tamaki steps in my way. "Move Tamaki. I need to find Hikaru." I tell him.

"No don't go to find Hikaru. Think about me." He whines.

"I don't have time for this." I push past him and start walking down the hall again when my arm is grabbed.

"No. Hikaru will never steal you away from me." He says in a dark voice.

AN:

Whoa! Lots happened here!

Hope you guys liked it and if you think the rating needs to change for the small violence here then tell me and I will do that.

Next chapter will be posted as soon as I write it so see you then unless you're reading Near evil to good then the next chapter there is going to be put up as soon as I finish converting it from paper to my laptop. Thanks for your patience.

Kaoru.


	10. Chapter 10

Kaoru's P.O.V.

The brunette that sits between me and Hikaru in class comes into the room. "Hikaru! There you are. Why are you in here alone with Kaoru?" He gives me a glare as if to say to stay away from his Hikaru then he looks calmly at Hikaru grabbing his arm and leading him away as he stumbles behind her due to being jerked to his feet. "Come on. I was hoping that we could go hang out."

Hikaru tries to resist Haruhi and he manages to get out of his grasp. "Haruhi I'm going to be hanging out with Kaoru right now." He comes back over to me and offers a hand to me.

I take it and let him help me stand up.

He pulls me close and looks to Haruhi. "Haruhi we can hang another day. Right now I want to hang with Kaoru. Understand that."

Haruhi glares at me. "But I thought you liked me Hikaru." He says and lets shadows fall over his eyes. "But you just want Kaoru is that it?"

"Haruhi." Hikaru moves closer to him looking worried. "You don't understand. He's my…."

"You'll see Hikaru. You'll see that I am way better than he is. I know you'll come find me when you get tired of him!" With that Haruhi runs off but I see a smirk on his face.

"…..Brother….." Hikaru finishes his sentence to where Haruhi used to be.

I go over to him feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Hikaru." I put a comforting arm around him and gently hug him closer trying to be comforting. "I'm so sorry that happened. He's just too jealous to not listen alright?"

"Kaoru…" He says in a soft voice.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Can you keep a secret?" He doesn't look at me.

"Sure." I agree.

He turns to me with a light smile. "Haruhi's a girl."

Kyouya's P.O.V.

"Tamaki?" I turn to him. "What's going on?"

He has shadows over his eyes and his face or stance doesn't have any happiness it normally does hold. "Hikaru is trying to take you away from me. But I wont let him." He clenches his fists by his sides. "I wont let him!"

I sigh and go over to him. "Baka." I growl softly.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and kisses me…hard.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Really? I would have never guessed." I say in surprise and I glance to where Haruhi ran off to.

"Yeah. I didn't know for a bit but I found out when I was getting her to change into an Ouran uniform and she kicked me out." He chuckles softly. "She's stubborn and smart. Shes also very tolerant. She can handle captain of all idiots."

"Ha." I laugh softly. "Wow. She does sound like a one of a kind woman."

"I'll get her back." He says then grabs my hand leading me out of the school.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Do I even want Haruhi anymore? Or do I want Kaoru now?

I didn't even feel that heartbroken when Haruhi took off…. I turn to look at Kaorus face as I lead him towards the limo waiting area. My heart skips a beat even though he looks a little confused right now.

My limo always waits for me just in case I need to be taken home early.

I turn to find the limo and as soon as I do the driver quickly jumps out and opens the door bowing to us. "Young master and guest."

I bring Kaoru into the car telling the driver to go home and the driver closes the door behind us.

The driver goes to the drivers seat closing the door he starts driving. The driver has the little window we can talk to him through closed at the moment but I don't care.

I'm focused on Kaoru.

Driver's P.O.V.

This isn't good.

Master lady, their mother ,wont like this.

I couldn't do anything to stop this so I must contact my lady beforehand. I press her number on a special hidden speed dial button that's hidden as just a button. I listen to the three rings than she picks up.

"Yes what is it?" She asks sounding slightly mad.

"I'm sorry for the interruption ma'am but I have news you should be aware of right away." I tell her.

"Well what is it?" She asks in a more interested tone.

"For 'He' has returned and Hikaru is with 'him' once again. We are headed to the mansion." I say 'he' and 'him' in much darker tones so she knows who I speak of.

Her tone goes dark. "Bring them here. I will deal with this."

"Yes My lady." I bow my head slightly then raise it when she hangs up and I concentrate on driving.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I go to two of guys from our class who are talking about what Kaoru did with the bird earlier but they are speaking of it with malice in their voices. "You must hate Kaoru." I say.

They turn to me and nod.

"He decided to act like some hero yet he doesn't deserve to even call himself an heir to anything but to the next patient in that insane institution his father runs." One growls.

"He's a freak who shouldn't be here. I bet he was the one that made all that bad stuff happen to the bully!" The other snarls.

I smirk. "Than I have a job for you two. Something you'll enjoy."

They turn to me interested.

Kyouya's P.O.V.

"Tamaki…." I manage to say after he pulls away.

"I love you Kyouya and Hikaru has you all to himself. I couldn't take it." He says with rare sincerity.

I smile. "I love you too. Daddy."

He looks up into my eyes surprised then his eyes light up to his normal happy self and he jump hugs me. "Mommy!~"

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"We are here." I tell Kaoru.

He looks out and his eyes widen. "T-this is your house?"

I nod and lead him out of the car as soon as the door is open by the driver. I bring him all the way to inside the mansion.

He looks around wide eyed. "Wow…" He gasps softly.

"Isn't it cool?" I ask him with a smile.

He looks to me and nods.

"Hikaru." Mother says my name and I hear her footsteps coming towards us only to stop a little ways away. "why have you brought him here!" She points to Kaoru.

"Is it so wrong to want to have my own brother a part of my life!?" I turn to her angry and I glare at her even if shes our mother. "He's still you're son! How could you just throw him out because he's special!?"

"He is a freak of nature and someone who should be locked away in the place for those out of their minds like him." She growls. "He should not be wearing that uniform! He should not have stepped in here at all! Now move away from him and let him be kicked back out where he belongs!" She glares at Kaoru.

"No! He is different then others yes, he has powers others don't have yes those are both true!" I take a step to an almost protective stance in front of Kaoru. "But he is special that way and you are just afraid of having someone different! Aren't you!"

Mother growls. "Kaoru. You are not welcome here. A disgrace to human kind. A disgrace to me. You aren't even considered my son!" She gives a small nod towards Kaoru and the twin maids grab me and Kaoru from behind forcing us apart.

One holds me back while the other carries Kaoru away.

We both struggle calling out for each other but I couldn't do anything other than that as the doors closed behind the maid taking Kaoru away.

"No! Kaoru!" I desperately call for him.

"Hikaru…." Mothers voice has become sympathetic. "I'm doing whats right for us. He can go drag down someone else but I don't want you near him again. I'm protecting us."

I let the shadows fall over my eyes. "No…. You're doing this for yourself so you continue to be all famous and all. Isn't that right? Well Kaoru is a part of this family and you should learn to accept that."

A slap hits me on my cheek hard.

My eyes widen in surprise.

Mother has never raised her hand on me ever.

I stand there being held by the maid still. My head turned slightly and my eyes wide in surprise.

"You don't understand Hikaru. Sacrifices have to be made. Kaoru is someone who taints our family name if he is ever allowed to be known as my son. If we lose everything then how can we survive? We wont. I refuse to let that boy who is nothing more than a delinquent to us be known as my son and your brother. Understand?"

I don't say anything. I just keep my gaze away from her. I have used all the come backs I could think of and the rest will just be pointless sounding.

"Good I hope you do. Now send him to his room and go get his stuff from school." Mothers footsteps are heard walking away.

I am dragged and put in my room only to be locked in by the maid. I slump to the floor and I stare at the ground with tears. "I'm sorry Kaoru." I whisper to myself.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

The maid had let me go outside the mansion property and locks me out.

I get up and walk back to school at first looking for something familiar then I head back to school. I wish I could have done more but being locked out of a mansion with just yourself against a whole army of servants, butlers, maids and so on…..well you cant win. I wish I could have helped Hikaru though. I grab my stuff and I leave to home, the mental institute.

Home is where the heart is and as much as I like Hikaru, right now my home is with Chuck. Maybe it might be that way forever.

I go to my room tossing my stuff to by the night stand and I grab a blank canvas putting it on my art stand then I grab the rest of my painting stuff getting ready to paint the canvas.

Painting normally helps me get my emotions out when I am alone.

I sit there for hours and I just paint away, my paint brush dancing gracefully on the canvas as colors fill its blank space.

Once I'm done it's dark out and I examine the painting.

It's a dark painting, it's of me and Hikaru both of us dressed in black and have shadows over our eyes on our frowning faces.

I have on a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and black runners. My clothes seem to be flowing in the wind as well as my hair. My hands and arms at my side almost relaxed, my left leg looks al,ost like its hidden from view by my right leg but you can see it and its blackness is darker than the side facing the viewer of the painting. I am standing what seems like closer and I am on the left facing the right, the wind looks like its blowing from behind me lifting my clothes and hair slightly in its blowing direction.

Hikaru has on a black cloak and its caught in the wind like his hair is, the cloak hiding his body except his face as the cloak blows in the winds that seem to come from behind him. He is standing further away from the viewer on the right and facing the left. He is standing on a little higher ground than me.

Our shadows are both blood red in color on the grey barren ground. They are also spreading out the way we are facing. In our shadows you can see that they are reaching out for the other even though us who are making the shadows are not reaching for each other or seeming to look at each other.

The ground even with the stone grey color seems to have a dark look to it.

The sky above is a little darker like a shadow almost has been cast to make the red color darker. In the sky there is no stars but some spots are lighter or darker than the rest of the sky. Off to the right side above Hikaru, but it looks closer to the viewer than Hikaru does, is a dark grey moon.

The moon is a full moon and it has blood on it, dripping from it as if either there is blood dripping from inside the moon or something is dripping blood onto the moon. No drops of blood have been separated from the moon though, all of them even if it looks like it could fall at any time is still attached to the moon.

They look like they were going to drip from the moon but just before it could separate and become a circle that makes a drop it was frozen as if time doesn't exist to it anymore. There is also some frozen rolling down the moons surface curved because of the moons roundness.

Everything about this painting looks so dark but the details are amazing.

I stare at for a while and I don't notice Chuck coming in till he spoke.

"My what has caused you to psint something so dark?" His voice snaps me out my trance.

I look to him, he is leaning so he can look at my painting from a point of view beside me while he actually stands behind me. "Hey dad." I greet him wondering why I didn't notice him come in.

He looks to me with a smile. "Welcome back son." He says jokingly. You seem down. Whats troubling you?"

I put my paints, brush and everything in my hands onto my nightstand that's a little bit of a reach beside me. Then I turn to him and cry jumping into a hug with him and telling him…everything.

AN:

If you haven't caught on heres a little hint: I don't like Haruhi. She is my least favorite host.

So I made her into a bad guy of the story. J

It's up to you weither or not the twins mother is a bad guy as well or not. (PS. I think she is.) But if you think that now she has good reasons then that's totally your own opinion and I respect that. But warning: She might become more of a bad guy or she might not. Its however the story writes itself. That's how I work.

Alright I hope you guys liked this chapter and I'll continue writing whenever I can so we can keep going until the end :D

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I'm glad I'm doing well for you guys! You guys help me become better and encourage me onward when I am doing good so I can do better. Thank you so much. Love you all my wonderful readers!

Kaoru.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck's P.O.V.

What Kaoru has told me….. I can't believe he had to go through that… It at least makes it a little better because his brother is on his side but with the way their birth mother is acting I doubt Kaoru will be able to ever see his brother again. Not to mention to dark spirit experience. That really scares me, if this Nekozawa wasn't there then I could have lost my precious adopted son!

I pet Kaorus hair trying to clam him as he cries onto my chest. "It's okay." I say gently. I make a mental note to thank Nekozawa sometime but right now my son needs me. I hold him and shush him until his cries die down and he takes a shaky deep breath.

He pulls back a little and wipes one of his now reddened eyes. "Thank you dad." He says even though his voice is a little raspy from crying. "I feel better. You're the best." He hugs me again while I hug him back. "I love you dad. I love you very much."

"I love you soo much as well my son." I smile lovingly at him.

He smiles lovingly back.

I kiss his forehead. "How about we go do something fun. Whatever you want." I offer.

"Can I wash up and change first?" He asks.

I nod. "Of course."

He goes to the washroom to wash up first. "You can meet me somewhere. Just tell me where." He tells me.

"I'll meet you at my office then." I tell him, I was going to wait for him here but make sure I don't watch him change or get him to change in the bathroom but what he suggested works too. I am not a pervert or some child molester, I personally hate people like that. I leave the room closing the door behind me and I head down to my office along with checking to see if I can find someone to put in charge while I'm out with my son.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

My father is great, I don't think anyone can find a better dad then him.

He will stop working for me if I need him and I think a dad who does that for his family is the number one dad in the world. (AN: I really don't know what its like to have a wonderful dad so if you have anything you think I'm doing wrong about the wonderful dad thing please tell me? And please don't ask about my dad that I hate even calling him that. Kaoru.)

I finish washing up then I leave the bathroom to change into some more casual or comfortable. I change into a red tank top over top of a white t-shirt then I put on a pair of flannel jeans. I go out of my room to go to my father's office to go get him so we can go. I'm thinking starting with a walk and we and we can check some stuff out on the walk.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

"No!" I growl. "I refuse to!"

"You will do it! Now go to your room and get ready!" Mother snaps at me.

"Why can't you just be a good mother and accept your own son even if he is different!?" I demand.

"A freak of nature would only bring this family down. Do you understand?" She growls. "Now do as I say!"

I snarl. "You're no good mother if you act this way!" I send death glares at her. "How could you! Abandon your own son then try to keep me and him apart just because he's different!? You have lost my respect!" I rush off knowing I wont be able to get out of the mansion right now but I need to be away from that selfish woman!

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I turn here a very happy Tamaki and I see him jumping into Kyouya's arms. I smile. "Tamaki has what he wants and now it's my turn." I say to myself and I walk away leaving them alone. I will have Hikaru all for myself.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Me and dad are walking and we pass by a shop.

I look at the window and I see that its decorated a lot like how you see toy shop windows decorated in Christmas movies. "Why do you think they did that?" I ask dad as we stop to look and I glance to him.

He examines it fully before answering. "I think that maybe they thought I'd sell more toys?" He shrugs with a 'I have no idea.' Look on his face.

"Maybe." I agree looking back to whats inside the window.

"You want anything in there?" He asks now looking at me questioningly.

I shake my head and look to him. "Nah. I'm not seeing anything interesting besides how they decorated it." I smile and he smiles back. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure." He falls into step beside me as we continue our walk.

Hunny's P.O.V.

"Takashi…." I say as we stand on a balcony at my mansion.

He turns to look at me and I hug Usa-chan close to me.

"I think that we should try to become friends with Kao-kun. He seems kind of lonely." I say softly in thought.

"I think that he could use a good friend like you." Takashi says in agreement.

"Thanks but he'll also become friends with you because who wouldn't want to befriend you?" I smile widely at him.

He smiles back. "Alright."

I hug him and I feel him hug me back.

No one's P.O.V.

Kaoru and Chuck enter a bakery that's having a sale on brownies.

Chuck buys some and splits them up evenly between him and Kaoru. They both enjoy the delicious brownies.

After that they leave and continue their walk.

They take a break sitting in a field with many types of flowers scattered all around in it.

"Say why we are out here why don't you try sending me an image?" Chuck offers.

Kaoru pauses then nods and turns concentrating on Chuck he begins the process of sending a vision to another person.

Chuck waits watching Kaoru for any signs of when to stop.

Kaoru gets the vision across but only manages to keep it up a minute before he can no longer hold it. He falls to the ground still conscious and breathing heavily.

Chuck blinks as the vision fades and he pats Kaoru on the shoulder. "You did good Kaoru." He tells him. "It'll become easier within time." He strokes Kaorus hair as the boy nods softly.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I arrive at Hikaru's mansion in a pink summer dress that reaches to my mid thigh with white knee high boots, a white hair pin with a pink heart and to top the outfit off I have a white chocker with a dangle charm of a pink rose. I go straight to the door and I knock on it, the golden gates are wide open. I wait and a maid answers the door.

"Hello miss may I help you?" She asks.

"I would like to speak to Hikaru." I say flashing a smile.

"He wishes no to be disturbed." The maid says. "I'm sorry miss."

"Lilly." A males voice says. "Let me talk to her."

"Yes master." The maid bows then walks away from the door.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikarus father comes over and looks Haruhi up and down. "You look like you're here for either a date or a confession." He says.

"I'm here because I love Hikaru and I was hoping we could get together." Haruhi says smiling.

"Hm." He looks thoughtful then frowns. "You're a commoner." He says bluntly. "Sorry but my son wouldn't date a commoner." He starts shutting the door. "Goodbye." He shuts the door.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

What!? How dare he do that to me!

I'll show him! I'll win over Hikaru's heart!

I leave knowing I'll need a new strategy. I smirk thinking up of one right away.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

It's starting to get dark out so me and dad head back to the institute.

I say a goodnight to my dad then I head upstairs to go to sleep. I pause by my dark painting of me and Hikaru. I glance to it and I let my mind wander a little. I blink and suddenly my painting seems to have come to life on its canvas.

In the painting me and Hikaru look at each other letting the light hit our faces to show our eyes.

Suddenly there is a crack forming between us and it quickly widens.

We reach towards each other screaming each other's names as we are forced more apart.

The crack gets so big that me and Hikaru disappear from view.

I appear in the center of the now just black canvas and I fall down into the darkness. I blink and the painting is back to normal.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I think about Kaoru and I feel a strange warmth and fuzziness from inside my heart. "I know I may never be able to see Kaoru again since my mom is making me take school in Paris while she does her fashion job there." I sigh flopping onto my back on my bed and closing my eyes. "I cant believe I'm forced into this." I mummer as I let the dream world sweep me away in its whirlwind to take over my mind.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"What could that vision have meant?" I ask myself. I turn to look at a wall and the screen for my visions appears.

This time I see Chuck… crying… over the body of a pink haired woman.

Chuck gets up wiping his tears. "Melody." He says. "I'm sorry." With that he turns away. "But I will not cry over you anymore. My son is my life to me now." He then walks away.

The scene changes and now Chuck is standing in blackness shadows over his eyes, he grows giant white wings from his back.

He flies off with them.

It changes and I see myself playing with Hikaru in a field, but he turns to someone else and rushes away leaving me alone.

Then it changes again and I see what looks like two timers but with years, months, days, hours, minutes then seconds. They are both ticking down at the pace of how time works no faster and no slower. They are one on top of the other.

The one top says ten days, four hours, thirty minuets and twelve seconds it continues its count down.

The one underneath the other says twenty days, four hours, fifty minutes and six seconds it continues its count down.

The screen vanishes making things go back to normal.

"What was that?" I ask myself.

No one's P.O.V.

"I texted everyone and now we'll just have to wait for tomorrow." A boy says over the phone with a smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

At School…

Kaorus P.O.V.

I walk into school and right away I notice people looking at me and laughing. I shrug it off not really thinking about it.

A ghost appears in front of me making me stop walking. He looks like one of those gentlemen in those olden day films but with a line that indicates his head has been chopped off. "Beware. Beware. For the darkness is coming!" Then he vanishes.

I blink in confusion.

Theres a tap on my shoulder making me turn.

Two guys that look like those popular jocks are there.

"So you think you're special?" One growls.

"Everyones special in their own ways." I tell him but I feel like I might need to run!

The other guy grabs my neck and slams me into the wall behind me. "Well guess what you're a freak and no one likes you." He punches my cheek hard then drops me.

The two walk away laughing.

I sit up on the floor and grab my stuff that I guessed I dropped.

The little boy, Hunny comes over to me. "Kao-chan! Are you okay!" He hugs my arm with worried big eyes looking up at me.

"I'm alright." I tell him. "Not like he tried to kill me."

"Those bullies will pay." He growls darkly.

"Ah!" I jump a little. Surprised that this little childish kid can be so scary.

He looks back happily at me. "So lets be friends!" He gives me a huge smile.

"Alright." I give him a smile.

"Yay!" He skips away happily.

I smile as I head to my class.

That girl Haruhi is giving me this glare of death.

I go to my desk and sit down.

A hand is slammed on my desk making me look up to meet Haruhis gaze. "Stay away from Hikaru and you don't belong at this school." She tells me then she just leaves the classroom.

Whats going on around here?

Hikarus P.O.V.

I fucking hate this!

This fucking stupid plane! Fucking stupid mom!

I just want to be with Kaoru! Is that so wrong!?

No ones P.O.V.

"He really needs go. Like totally. It'd ruin my reputation to go the same school as such a freak." One of the slutty girls say as she rolls her eyes. "Say. Lets see how much trouble we can get him in."

The other girls nod.

"Ha! The freak of nature. Surprised he hasn't killed himself." One boy comes up to the girls and laughs.

"Yeah. Give him a gun and tell him to go shoot himself with it." Another boy says as he follows the first one.

"I'm never hanging out with him or even want to be near him!" One of the girls reply.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

The bell rings and everyone takes a seat….. Everyone but Hikaru….. Hes not here!

"Alright class today we shall start a new lesson…" The teacher starts the lesson.

I tone the teacher out and take some time to think about everything that's been going on. I blink and I see dark shadows with evil smirking red glowing faces are suddenly approaching me looking ready to eat me or something. I blink and its back to normal.

This is just not making sense right now.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

I smirk when I see one of the boys slide a note into Kaorus bag then snicker with his friends. "Teach you to stay away from whats mine." I say quietly to myself then I frown looking at Hikarus desk. "Where is Hikaru?" I whisper so I don't get in trouble.

No one's P.O.V.

"Alright. I want pictures I can use as fake evidence that Kaoru did those things." A girl tells a smaller boy. "Get me a bunch of pictures of that I swear hes gay freak of nature. Got it?"

The boy nods and rushes off.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I wish I could contact Kaoru somehow! Ugh! I cant believe I wasn't thinking of that sooner!

"Alright. Now I want you to start your school work and I'm going to go do work." My mom, if I even should call her that anymore, says and walks off.

A minute later a maid comes in. "Do you need anything sir."

"A one way ticket back." I tell her hoping she'll do as I say.

"I'm sorry sir but you must stay." With that she leaves making me sigh.

"Damn the world that tears me and Kaoru apart!" I flop down onto the bed with a groan.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I open my bag to look for a note book to maybe help get my thoughts straight when I notice a note. I pick it up and open it.

'Hey you gay mother fucker freak of nature. How about I hook you up with one of the class geeks later? Bet hed love a slut like you.'

I drop the note. 'This bad of bullying this fast!?' I sigh and push the note off my desk. 'Damn. This sucks.' I sigh in my head. I look to the teacher and I turn my attention to a pencil close to him. I use my powers to raise it up and then I stop. 'What am I even doing?' I put the pencil down. 'I really need to do a rain check on my thoughts.'

The screen appears in front of me.

This time its Haruhi.

She looks back at me with an evil grin then runs off.

I see a tomb stone and it doesn't have any writing on it.

Haruhi stands over it. "I win." She says.

Then those black things from earlier appear crowding the screen only for the screen to vanish.

I smell death… but only for a few seconds…. I lay my forehead on the desk. 'Why is life so confusing!'

Haruhi's P.O.V.

Wow what a wimp. Already reacting to this like that.

This'll be fun to watch.

Kyouyas P.O.V.

"You cant be serious! But Kaoru doesn't deserve to be bullied like this!" Tamaki whines.

I sigh. "Well what can you really do? Nothing." I remind him. "Nothing can really stop bullying it'll happen anywhere."

"We will become friends with Kaoru!" Tamaki says with the dramatic prince pose.

"He agreed to be my friend." Hunny suddenly appears holding his bunny.

"That's great then lets get to be friends with him. All of us!" Tamaki spins around in one of his day dreams.

"I don't think you've caught on but….." I push up my glasses. "Haruhi is in obvious hatred of Kaoru."

Later….

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I enter the cafeteria and I see everyone move away from me. I sigh and leave, I don't feel like dealing with this right now. I head down one of the empty halls just wandering.

Theres a group of mafia looking boys, they turn to me with smirks.

I turn a corner down a different hall. I blink and the scene suddenly changes making it into a dark hall way leading to a giant pill bottle that looks like a prescription bottle.

On the prescription it says 'Take all at once for death.'

A punch to my face knocks the vision away.

I fall to the ground and I look back at my attacker.

Those mafia like boys!

"Little fucker." One chuckles.

"Thinking about killing yourself? Well you should cause no one cares about you. You're not meant to be in this world." The other says with a huge smirk.

"You can never ever fit in here. Get your stupid ass out." Another kicks me.

"Leave me alone." I say getting up only to get another punch to the face knocking me into the wall.

"Did we say you could get up!" One growls.

Another grabs his crotch. "I'm really hoping for a slut. Say we got one right in front of us." He snickers.

I bolt as fast as I can back to the institute and I run to my room before I stop to take a breath.

A knock to my door and I flinch away from it.

"Everything okay Kaoru?" Amy asks worriedly.

I let out a relieved sigh before speaking. "Yeah just forgot something."

"Alright." She walks away with that.

I put my back against the wall and I slide down till im sitting in a slight fetal position. "What is my purpose for being different? So people have something to torture?" I say to myself. "Dad says I'm special…. But I'm starting to not feel like that…. Even if I am those bullies are right. I wont fit in anywhere. I'm just one person who will forever be on my own with no way to ever fit in." I use my powers to raise one of my happier paintings and I bring it over to my hands.

The painting is of me and Dad both of us smiling.

I feel a tear fall down my face. "Man I really need to toughen out. I am a wimp to let some teasing get to me." I wipe at the tear.

The painting changes to Dad vanishing and I'm along in a dark room crying.

"My times running out and now it has drastically decreased." Was what the me in the painting writes on the wall in red before the painting returns to normal.

I use my powers to put the painting back and I sigh. "So much death like things now."

Blue the Blue jay flies in and onto my shoulder.

A few other animals like some other types of birds, some squirrels and an owl come in and surround me trying to comfort me.

"Chirp Chirp!" Blue tells me.

"Hikaru's being forced to go to school somewhere else?" I look to Blue who nods. "That sucks." I whine.

One of the squirrels taps on my leg getting my attention and it starts chatting quickly.

"Awww thanks. You're so sweet." I let her jump onto my hand I give her a gentle hug which she returns.

The other's try to get into the hug making me laugh.

"Yes You all are great and sweet." I say with a smile.

No one's P.O.V.

Hikaru paces in his room grumbling and swearing. He looks to the window and looks out wondering if he could somehow get back to Kaoru. He only finds out hes on a high level floor that'll kill him if he jumps. "Kaoru is my world." He says. "My world and I will find a way back to him!"

AN:

Short chappy….. Sorry. Been busy. :/

I'll do my best to update as soon as I can promise.

Kaoru


	13. Chapter 13

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I go back to school with my animal friends beside me, its probably almost time for school to be let out but oh well. I stand proud as I walk onto the school grounds with my animal friends.

People look at me funny and whisper but everytime it starts to get to me my animal friends remind me to ignore them so I nod and do so.

I keep my head high and I spot Haruhi.

She glares at me obviously angry that I still look strong despite whats going on and I just look away from her not really caring.

My owl friend flies into the school through a window and comes back with my bag giving it to me.

I take it with a smile. "Thanks."

He sits on my shoulder and nuzzles my cheek.

I pat its head then continue walking around the building heading back to the entrance.

Two boys step out in front of me stopping me in my tracks.

"Say where do you think you're going?" One growls.

"Yeah and I didn't think you could get anymore stupid but brining your stupid animal friends proved me wrong. Stupid is all you are." The other snorts looking at all my animal friends.

"I wouldn't call them stupid." I hum.

"Yeah well I can call them anything I want." The one that called them stupid snarls.

"Well they aren't stupid and well it's a huge mistake to call them that." I smirk.

All of them start glaring and growling at the two boys.

The two glare back thinking their harmless.

Boy are they wrong!

Chip the squirrel jumps up and snaps at one of them.

The boy was lucky to get out of the way.

The birds started to attack and they end up chasing the boys away.

The birds do come back and everyone around us take a step back.

I laugh quietly and walk to the front gates leaving the school grounds. I head back to the institution and I spot Dad's car pull over a little ahead of me so I rush over.

He rolls down the window and smiles seeing the animals with me. "Got your own little party?" He asks with a chuckle.

I laugh. "No but they sure showed some bullies at school to never call another animal stupid."

He laughs. "Man I wished I could have seen it! Want a ride home?"

"Sure." I open the passenger door and hop in.

The owl, Chip and Blue follow me in but the others say bye before leaving.

I say bye back to them then I close the door and put on my seat belt.

Dad doesn't mind the animals as long as they don't make a mess or distract his driving or anything like that. He pulls back out onto the road and continues driving back home.

Whooter the owl hops onto the head rest behind me and he looks content there.

Chip curls up on my lap and Blue sits on the dash board in front of me.

"They really are great friends." Dad says fondly looking to them as he stops at a red light.

I smile and nod. "They are." I agree.

No one's P.O.V.

"Hikaru is all the way across the world!" Tamaki whines in his depression corner.

"We still need to figure out what to do about Haruhi." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses. "If we make her quit not only will she not be able to pay us back for the vase but well lose profit. If we keep her however something bad is bound to happen."

Tamaki stands and spins around changing from depression to his determined self in seconds. "We shall go against Haruhi and all that shes set up around herself! No one can get away with hurting others to get what they want!"

"She and others are hurting Kaoru." Hunny says darkly. "They will not get away with this."

Tamaki jumps terrified of Hunny and moves away scared that the small boy will attack him.

Hunny hugs Usa-chan closer to himself.

"Lets not get too far ahead of ourselves." Kyouya warns. "We need to come up with a good plan first."

Kaoru's P.O.V.

Dad starts coughing making me worriedly look to him.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

He clears his throat and stops coughing with a nod. "Yeah. Just a cold. No need to worry." He gives a smile that tells me theres really no reason to worry.

"Alright. But if it turns out to be worse then you are doing whatever the doctor says to." I tell him looking forward again.

He laughs. "Oh I'm sure you'll make sure of that."

"I'll even get my animal friends to help." I smirk at him.

"Oh no! Whatever shall I do!" He gasps dramatically.

Us and my animal friends start laughing.

Dads really great and I hope he lives a long happy life because he deserves it.

Chuck's P.O.V.

I have been having trouble breathing lately.

It has to be just a cold.

I heard what happened earlier and I cant leave Kaoru on his own with this if it turns out to be worse. I know with his animal friends he might be alright but I still worry that it might really get to him.

"Say dad." He says a little softer than normal.

"Yes?" I pull onto the street that leads to the institution as I listen to what my son has to say.

"Do you think that our lives are on a time limit and we just don't know what that time limit is?" He asks.

I take a moment to think about this. "Well if it is that way its possible the time limit can change depending on what that person does." I offer that as an answer. "If life does run on a time limit then I must say that then we wont be able to stop the time we are die on no matter what."

He hums in agreement. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Did you maybe see that in a vision?" I park in my spot at the institute and turn off the car.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to know." He tells me waking his friends gently.

"Ah well if theres anything I should know don't worry about telling me." I hope that maybe this might give me some more information on some visions he might have had that could be important to us.

He gently bops on the head. "I know that you silly."

I smile and chuckle softly. "True enough."

We get out of the car and I lock it then follow him and his animal friends towards our home, the mental institute.

Haruhi's P.O.V.

"I cant believe hes pulling through so far!" I snarl to myself pacing in an empty area of the school. "I'll give it a little bit and see how it plays out but hopefully this gets rid of that Hikaru stealer!" I smirk and turn to walk to the host club's room.

The others seem to be having a meeting and I frown.

"So whats so secretive I wasn't invited?" I ask in my normal calm voice.

They look to me with either blank looks, dark looks or serious looks and that makes me stop, I've only seen them like this once before.

When the newspaper club tried to get dirt on the host club but mostly Tamaki.

That was the only time I've seen anything like this.

"Come sit Haruhi." Kyouya gestures to the seat next to him.

I go over to it and I sit down.

He slaps a hand cuff onto my wrist and attaches it to the chairs arm.

"What the hell!" I yell at him trying to free myself to find that I cant.

"We have to talk about something and you are not leaving." Kyouya tells me with a small glare.

Mori goes to the door closing it and locking it then comes back to his spot beside Hunny.

"Haruhi…." Tamaki shakes his head at me. "How could you?"

If they know maybe I can trick them into forgetting or thinking it wasn't actually me!

"How could I what?" I ask with the best act of confusion I knew how to do.

"Don't act innocent." Hunny says darkly and I want to hide behind the chair knowing what he can do when hes angry.

"Hurt." Is all Mori says.

"You have a debt to pay us and now you go and do something like this." Tamaki growls which is surprising.

"Now. You will have certain options and you are not welcome to continue what you're doing." Kyouya says. "You didn't think this would slip past us did you?"

I look around still trying to act innocent. "But I am not-"

Tamaki slams his hands down onto the table interrupting me. "Don't think you can act your way out of this!" He growls. "You're hurting others only for selfish reasons!"

"Haruhi….. Liar….. Haruhi….. no friend." Mori says looking as indifferent as ever.

"Haruhi you've crossed the line." Hunny growls.

I growl letting my act drop knowing if it isnt fooling Tamaki it wont work. "You cant do nothing! You have to keep me for me to pay the debt." I smirk at them.

"Actually I have arranged another way for you to pay us back. You will be working so you'd better be ready for a job." Kyouya smirks.

Then two of Kyouyas family police men enter the room and take off the cuff only to take me away as I swear and call that I will have what I want not to mention revenge.

No one's P.O.V.

No one in the room notice the dark mysterious door that leads to the black magic club room is open slightly as the one there is listening in.

He chuckles. "Well this is a surely interesting turn of events." He steps away from the door. "I wonder if I can get into this." He goes to his racks of potions and the giant spell book. "Lets see here." He begins looking through the potions till he finds what hes looking for. He shoves the potions he needs in his pockets then leaves planning his first victim.

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I need Kaoru!

I manage to get to a phone but then I pause remembering I don't know how to contact Kaoru and if I try to get the information from Kyouya he'll be demanding something in return. I sit there staring at the phone in angry concentration trying to come up with another plan.

Unknowns P.O.V.

"Man that was some stunt he pulled with those animals." My buddy growled rubbing the spots those damn animals got him good.

"Well we need to make this as bad as we can." I say. "We need to break him but we cant do rape him or anything cause I cant go to jail anymore."

"Yeah true. So lets keep this up and we'll get to him! I just know it!" My buddy perks up with an energetic nod.

"Besides he needs a good beating because of that animal stunt he pulled." I snarl, my hatred growing for him.

AN:

Gasp! Oh no! Poor Kaour! D'X

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. A lot of drama going on not giving me time to write. :/

I promise to write ASAP! I swear on my life!

Well I would like to thank those that help me by giving me tips, pointing out some things I can do better on and just helping me out. Really thank you. I also want to thank those who give me good reviews and like my work. You guys are all the best! :D

See you next time!

Kaoru.


	14. Chapter 14

No ones P.O.V.

Chuck is working in his office and he pauses to take a few deep breaths as it is getting hard to breath again. He coughs for a bit almost puking fro coughing so much and wipes his forehead that the sweat has gathered on as he was coughing. "Man I really don't feel well." He sighs gently massaging the bridge of his nose.

"You alright sir? Maybe you should lay down." Alice says poking her head inside to check on her boss. "It'll be alright if you're sick you need your rest."

Chuck shakes his head. "I'm ok. I think its just a bad cold. Nothing serious. I'll make sure to not pass it to anyone."

"Are you sure?" Alice asks worriedly.

"I am. Please go back to work." Chuck waves her off in a polite way.

"Alright." She gives him a worried look then leaves to continue what she was doing.

Meanwhile…..

Kaoru is in his room painting on the last blank canvas he has at the moment, mentally reminding himself to ask Chuck if they can get more. His paint brush glides over the white material streaking colors onto it. He is fully focused on what he is doing and doesn't let anything bug him away from his painting.

Else where…

Hikaru sighs sketching Kaoru the best he can in a note book of his. He really wants Kaoru more than anything but he doesn't have a way to get in contact with him or to return to him. He looks at his sketch with sadness and longing. "I wish I could be with Kaoru again." He says sadly. "Why doesn't mother see how special Kaoru is and let him come back to us." He folds his arms on the desk in his room he was given to work on school work, he lays his head on his arms letting a small tear fall down his cheek.

Just outside his door is the person Hikaru has great distaste to now, his mother.

She sighs softly as she hears her sons words. "I wish you could understand that I'm doing this for whats best. He really doesn't belong with us. He not only will be happier elsewhere but he cannot spoil your future by spoiling the family name." She shakes her head softly. "I hope you'll see that it is for your own good." She then leaves and walks towards the grand staircase.

In another place….

"I cant believe this!" Haruhi growls hearing that she'll serve as a maid to Kyouya until her debt is repaid. She is given a maids outfit to try on and told that she will not be left alone until Kyouya says she can go home for the night but will be taken back before and after school. She glares at the ground. 'This is all Kaorus fault! I wish he will rot in hell!' She then gets a great idea, maybe she can do something after her work but she will most likely be like a servant than a maid. She knows that her dad has been told and he wasn't very happy about hearing what she had done.

"You'll be in a worse position if you try anything while away from the mansion or at school. You are no longer a host club member either. That is Kyouyas words he told me to tell you as well." The other maid of Kyouyas manor explains.

Haruhi snarls knowing her plans have gone right out the window. 'How can I get Hikaru now!' She yells at herself in her head.

In the host club room…

Hunny stands looking out the window at the school yard below.

Mori stands nesxt to the boy.

Kyouya typing away on his lap top.

Then finally Tamaki is standing looking around at his friends. "I've got it!" He calls out getting the rest of the Hosts attention. "We will befriend Kaoru tomorrow!" He says as if it's the smartest thing hes done.

"I would like to be able to observe his powers that he has." Kyouya says pushing up his glasses on his face.

"I'm already Kaorus friend." Hunny says proudly.

Mori grunts.

Little did any of them know that something big and terrible is coming fast to rear its ugly head at them.

Unknown's P.O.V.

"I have proof." I hand the pictures to the chairman knowing that they are well done enough to cover that they are fakes.

The chairman looks through the pictures. "I don't know. I don't think Kaoru would do this." He says doubtful at the disrespect and wreckage in the pictures within and on school grounds.

"Haruhi became a bully." I remind him. "Who says he isnt acting to everyone else. I'm telling you someone gave me these telling me that they got the pictures of what happened but was too shy to show them to you."

The chairmans phone rings and he picks it up gesturing for me to wait a moment. "Yes?... Oh is that so?... Alright I understand. Thank you." With that he hangs up and looks to me again. "The photos were found to be fakes. Someone else did these things and covered it by making it look like Kaoru did it taking pictures of him and putting them on these pictures. The cut outs of the pictures found in a trash bin match the copies you gave to the reception, like I asked. A full investigation will be sent out to find out who tried to get him in trouble. If it turns out to be you we will be calling your parents and you will have to explain yourself. If its someone else then the same thing to them. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir." I say holding back a growl and I get up leaving his office, I cant belive that didn't work!

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I have finished my painting of something I saw in a vision.

Theres two roses. One black and one white, side by side curved so the beautiful flowers are tilted towards each other as if the top parts of the petals are facing each other. The black one is wet with water that also drips off of tis petals while the white one is stained with blood that has one drop about to fall from it but its still connected to the petal its falling off of.

"Two roses… Two roses…" I repeat to myself as I think about what it could mean. "Two roses… Two roses…Two roses…. Two roses!" I think I finally understand this very very short vision of the two roses bending down towards each other and becoming stained or wet. "Two people alike yet different. Me and Hikaru. It was a vision about us!" I take in the painting once again. "But what? What could it mean? Why am I getting so many visions about us?" I get up and look around at the other paintings of me and Hikaru that I did. "What does it all mean? Are the visions connected maybe?" I stood there thinking and looking at my paintings of me and Hiakru hoping it'll click. I look to the painting I did as a fourteen year old.

The painting is of two birds that look identical having fun in the air together. The birds curves and details are magnificent. The sky has some realistic looking clouds on it and at the bottom edge is lined with the tops of trees. (AN: The painting from a much earlier chapter.)

That's when it clicks and my eyes widen. "Oh no!" I rush out of my room running past everyone not bothering to respond to their hellos or to stop even when I smell cookies being baked. I can feel their confused and worried gazes following me as I keep on going skidding to go down any turns only to quickly recover so I can continue rushing towards where I'm going. "Please don't let it be too late!" I say to myself. "Please oh please be alright." My heart is picking up speed and my mind playing the true vision my visions had been showing me.

Two children, me and Hikaru, born together only to be separated by a huge gap.

A man, Chuck, crying over his dead wife but he manages to walk away from his sorrow when I came to his life.

The two children, again me and Hikaru, finding one another again and learning the truth of who we are to each other.

Not to mention the last part…..

My train of thought and my running stop as I reach my destination only to find a horrifying discovery. "DAD!" I scream rushing towards him kneeling beside him on the floor. "DAD!" I feel my heart pound in my chest now as fear and desperation takes over me. "SOMEONE HELP!" I scream hoping someone can hear me, my eyes welling with tears not knowing what else to do. "PLEASE! PLEASE HELP!"

Dad is on the floor in his office, hi chair knocked over like he had falling out of it. He is trying to breath but when he manages even a wheeze he goes into a coughing fit so hes suffocating unable to breath. His eyes half open and clouded over in pain and fear.

I grip his hand and he looks to me.

He goes into another coughing fit and he has to close his eyes as the fierce coughing continues.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I turn to look at the open door to scream as loud as I can feeling my hot tears run down my face. I look back at dad as he has opened his eyes to look at me again. "Please. Hold on. Please. I cant lose you!" I tell him.

"Kaoru Wha-" Alice is stopped mid-sentence as she sees Chucks condition. "Oh no!" She quickly rushes forward picking him up and looks to me as I stand not wanting to leave dads side. "Come on. We must get him to the hospital now!" She tells me as we rush out to her white dodge caravan. She puts dad in the back and I slide in next to his head. She closes the door then rushes to the drivers closing the door behind her as she starts her car. She backs up then quickly drives out of the parking lot out onto the road speeding but a speeding ticket wont matter as long as we get dad to the hospital.

I pet dads hair. "Y-You're going to be ok." My voice stutters a little from my crying.

Dad is desperately trying to breath and if we don't hurry he'll….he'll….

Police sirens are heard making Alice pull over. The cops come out of their car and come to her car. She rolls down the window closest to dads feet. The two cops look in through the window and see dad's condition.

"We will make sure you get to the hospital." One says through the window then they rush back to their car leaving the lights and sirens on.

Alice leaves the window as she steps on the gas once again but now the cop car drives ahead of us making sure we get there without traffic by making them pull aside to let us through as we speed down the road to the hospital.

"We're almost there." I tell dad looking at him tearfully. "Please hold on."

We make it to the hospital and the cops allow us to park right in front of the doors.

Alice rushes out not bothering to turn off the car, she comes to the door with the window down throwing it open and gathers dads growing limp body in her arms. She rushes into the hospital and I get out following her noticing the cops closing the doors for us as we rush inside so I yell a thank you to them then continue following Alice into the hospital.

Doctors and nurses rush to our aid bring a stretcher for us to put dad on and they rush him away deeper into the hospital as we are asked to follow another nurse.

We gave our names and we explain what happened to the nurse as she walks us to the waiting room.

She nods. "Thank you. Someone will come to get you when everything is done. So at least one please stay in the waiting room." She then leaves us in front of the waiting room.

"I'll be back. I need to move my car." Alice tells me. "Stay here and don't worry. He's in good hands now." She then gives a soft kiss on my forehead as if to try to comfort me then she leaves to go move her car to be polite to the law.

I go over to sit down in the waiting room hoping for the good news that he'll be alright.

Time seems to take forever and after what seems to have been the whole day Alice comes back from moving the car to sit waiting for the news.

I look at the cloak and sigh as I watch the hands slowly move. I look away from it and I begin to think about my life and how I ended up where I am now.

Time seems to have slipped by me as I think because before I know it a doctor is coming towards us with a blank face so we cant tell if he brings good or bad news.

No one's P.O.V

Kyouya gets a call on his cell which he answers. "Hello?" He pauses listening. "I see. Thank you for letting me know." I hang up and look to the host club seeing them not really interested in what I was talking about on the phone. I don't think I should tell them, I think Kaoru should be the one to tell them if when he feels ready. I just hope that the others know how much support he'll need through the bullying and what happened with his dad. I also hope for Kaorus sake that Chuck will be alright enough to live through this.

AN:

Hey! Sorry about not updating sooner!

Job applications to fill out, friends and my newest exgirlfriend dragging me out to hang and such on.

Yeah I bet most or half maybe are saying, yeah we don't care what you were doing as long as you update. So that's why theres no details. :P I'm sparing you from my wrath of making you read about whats been keeping me busy! Haha.

Anyways I hope this was a good chapter and see ya'll next time.

Kaoru.


	15. Chapter 15

Kaorus P.O.V.

The doctor looks up at us. "He had a tumor in his chest too close to his lungs, it seemed to have not affected him until now. He died while we were trying to help him. We weren't able to fix the problem fast enough." He bows apologetically. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss and you may come to see him even though hes no longer with us."

I feel my heart shatter as I hear the news. I swallow a sob but I cant hold back the tears as I nod and follow the doctor as he leads us to where dad is. I look down as we go there not sure if I'll be able to hold back my crying for much longer which isnt surprising. I wish I had seen the visions connections sooner then maybe I could have saved him…. If only I had noticed it sooner.

"Here we are." The doctor allows us into the room.

I go in first keeping my gaze to the ground and I can feel Alice behind me but I think shes looking at Chuck. I take a deep breath and force myself to look at fathers body.

He doesn't look like he was in much pain when he died, his eyes are closed and hes laying there with his arms to the side…. So pale….. so lifeless….

I cant hold back and I bolt forward to his body throwing my arms over him as if trying to hug his cold body without moving him. I break down into a crying mess as I lay my head on its side beside his body, I can feel Alices gentle hand on ,y shoulder trying to comfort me. I let all of my tears and sobs come out till my throat hurts and I can no longer shed any tears. I know I must really look like a major mess right now but no one can blame me for it. "I…." I try to force the word out of my hurting throat. "I'll…always l…..love you …dad." I manage to force them out.

"I suggest giving him some alone time." Alice's voice is faint to my hears as if I'm slowly tuning out the world.

I think they leave but right now I really do just want to be alone with dads body. I lift my head and gaze at his face remembering every single second I ever had with him. "I…I'm sorry….If I …I had seen….The connection…..earlier then…..then….. I could have….. saved you." I force the words out again as I continue to stare at his lifeless face. "Forgive me." My voice sounds like I haven't talked for years and it hurts not to mention feels weird to talk.

He's dead…..

Hes dead…

I cant stop repeating those words in my head as I feel so lonely and empty inside. I have lost my major support and the closest person to me ever! 'What am I going to do? What can I do? Do I really need to stay alive? The world doesn't want me.' I think to myself closing my eyes as I let two visions go off to whoever not caring who. I seem to be able to do it fine when upset or depressed like now.

A vision of the two roses and one of the visions of me and Hikaru being split up.

I grab dads hand squeezing it. I wish he had died happier and in a more peaceful way.

Hikarus P.O.V.

I blink and suddenly something appears in my head as I feel a connection to Kaoru….. a vision…..

Theres two seeds blown by the wind to rest on the ground side by side then they are forced apart as an animal run over them but they are still close. The two seeds grow into two roses. One a black one while the other a white one. They grow strong and two different moist things fall onto them making them slowly bend towards each other till their tops are facing each other. The black gets the rain while the white gets blood.

The water dampening the petals on the black rose and dripping off of its petals.

The blood staining the petals on the white rose and only one drop is slowly dripping off of the petals.

Just before the blood drop falls the vision fades with the connection feeling to Kaoru.

"What the hell was that? One of Kaorus visions? Did….Did I see what he saw?" I ask myself not caring who hears though I bet theres no one that's listening in anyways. "Is this normal for twins?...Ugh I don't know!" I bonk my forehead against my desk in frustration. "I wish I had the answers and I wish I knew what was going on with Kaoru right now! I wish I could talk to him."

Theres a knock grabbing my attention to the door.

"Hikaru." A maid says. "Phone." She comes over offering it to me which I take and put to my ear waving her off which she takes so she leaves.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hikaru." Its Kyouya.

"What is it you want?" I ask him making sure to not sound as rude as possible.

"I want to tell you something's that have happened. They are very important and have to do with Kaoru." He tells me.

This gets my full attention. "Please do and I also have a few things to discuss." I tell him.

"Alright. Well….."

No one's P.O.V.

"Come here." Two boys approach a red robin with evil grins on their faces.

The robin glares at them then flies away as they pounce to try to grab it only to notice they did it at the same time causing them to crash their heads together on the ground. The robin turns and laughs at them.

The two boys look at each other with a slight blush from one due to the closeness of their lips.

The other boy turns to glare at the bird. "Damn bird!" He snarls his brown eyes are like cold rocks. His now messy and dirty strawberry blonde hair slightly falling into his face. "Come on." He snaps at the boy laying on the ground beside him as he stands.

"Y-Yes sir!" The other boy gets up as well trying to hide his purple eyes and his blush with the shadows that fall from his brown hair.

The blonde turns to the other. "You know you're acting different. Is everything alright?"

The brown haired boy nods. "Thinking is all." He says sheepishly. "Nothing to worry about."

"Okay…. But side kick Gorge or not you're still my best friend so you can talk to me." The blonde smiles getting the brown haired one to look up at him removing the shadows that was hiding him.

"Thank you." The brunette says softly.

Gorge P.O.V

Josh might act well men and like a jerk but get to know him and hes a really nice guy….if you've been able to be around him long enough that is.

I used to be bullied by him since kindergarten and now its become a very close friendship between us. I've become more evil too so I guess in a way both of us rub off on each other. I'll be honest…..I really like him….but I cant risk ruining our close friends relationship cause hes the first to ever care about me.

Josh and I have grown up different but the same in a way.

My parents didn't care about me and I didn't exist to them, I always had to hide in the shadows. My parents didn't even have a spot for me at the table!

One of the maids made sure I was ready to be their heir but they only do that so they can have a job still.

Josh on the other hand grew up in a tough house, he had to fight for a lot of stuff and his father thinks treating him horribly will make him into a man. Josh's wishes are always ignored unless he beats up his dad to force him to listen which when he does….. Josh…..ends up in the hospital with terrible injuries…..

No one does a thing about it and his father gets away with it which is sad.

Josh turned into a bully because of how his father treats him, he figures the only way to get most others to even listen to him is to be a bully. He seems to make only me the exception now. "We will get that boy Kaoru! Just another victim waiting for me to attack!" He smirks.

I smile and I know that no matter what Josh will always be a bully but deep down he has a good heart. I know that Kaoru cant be freed from his bullying until years later like me but if Kaoru does get close to Josh then he might replace me…. I wont let that happen so I will make sure Kaoru wont be able to! "You're right Josh. He needs to be punished big time!"

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I feel my heart drop. "Oh no!" I gasp. "But….But that's terrible."

Kyouya has told me whats going on and about what happened with Kaorus adoptive dad Chuck. "I know and I just thought I'd keep you updated." Kyouya says. "I must go and that's all I have to share." With that he hangs up.

I hang up too and hand the phone to the maid who bows then leaves getting my message of leave me alone. I hang my head. "Poor Kaoru. I wish I could be there for you." I walk out of my room and I look to a window stopping to stare. I see my reflection but for a second it changes to Kaorus smiling face only to go back to mine.

A minute after I get a great idea!

I rush back to my room. I must start planning and getting ready, I must start at once.

Kaorus P.O.V.

I take a walk along a forests edge that's close to the hospital. I was asked to leave the room so they can get Dad ready for a funeral so I went for a walk to hopefully think about things…..maybe….. to get my mind off of things… I lean against a tree with my back against it as I sigh wishing somehow someway Chuck had survived. "It really is my fault for not seeing it sooner." I sigh. "If I did we could have saved him." I stare down at my feet noticing a stick so I concentrate on it. I lift it up and into my hands. "One stick can connect two people. But when no ones on the other side. Where will it take the one?" I ask myself examining the stick.

It's long in the small stick size. It's grey and has a few bumps, scratches along with a few short stems of other sticks growing out of it only to end like each end of the stick.

I gently run my hand over the sticks surface feeling all the bumps and scratches. "Where will the stick I'm attached to take me? If only I can see the sticks we are attached to. The sticks of destiny." I sigh dropping my hands to my sides and letting the stick fall out of my hand to the ground. I manage to find one last tear that has survived me drying them all up. I let it fall down my cheek splashing onto the ground.

Hunny's P.O.V.

I listened in on Kyouyas conversation with Hikaru but now I am standing by the windows looking out to the horizon wondering if Kaoru is going to be alright.

AN:

Ideas~Ideas. Thank you very much. J They are very good and give me whole new ideas about where to take this story.

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating my other work in progress for anyone reading it asap.

The stories I'm sure some of you have been waiting for will be out as soon as I finish one or both of my current work in progress stories. The stories coming up are called 'Saving you' and 'Nears sisters murder case.'. Excited? I hope so. First posted will be 'Nears sisters murder case.' And second will be 'Saving you.'. But only after one or both of my current work in progresses are finished.

So see ya'll next time!

Kaoru.


	16. Chapter 16

No ones P.O.V.

It's the day of Chucks funeral and the time at this exact second is twelve nineteen pm.

The staff closest to Chuck came but the rest stayed to keep the institute running and under control.

Kaoru has kept himself distant from the others obviously greatly grieving but no one can blame him.

Chuck took Kaoru in and treated him really well when Kaoru seemed unwanted by anyone no matter who it is or was.

The host club, well except Hikaru who couldn't come obviously, have come too.

Everyone is dressed in either a black suit or a black dress or black top with a black skirt, whatever they are wearing its black.

"Kaoru." Hunny goes over to Kaoru who is standing by a wall away from everyone else as they take their last looks at Chucks body.

Kaoru turns to Hunny, his eyes look so lost, depressed and pained. "Please leave me alone right now." He tells the smaller boy. "Just leave me alone."

Hunny steps forward to hug Kaoru but Kaoru steps out of the way making Hunny hug air.

Kaoru keeps his eyes cast downwards and walks to another spot that's away from everyone else.

"Kaoru…" Hunny looks at Kaoru wishing he could cheer Kaoru up.

Tamaki almost went over to Kaoru but Kyouya stopped him. "Kyouya!" He whines. "Kaoru needs us!"

"Let him be right now. He needs the time during the funeral to think and grieve. We'll help him after all right?" Kyouya tells Tamaki with a glance to Kaoru.

Tamaki sighs. "But I really want to help him now."

"Be patient." Kyouya leads him to a seat inside the main church room where services go on.

Hunny looks to Mori as he approaches. "Poor Kao-chan." He sighs. "I wish there had been someway to save Chuck."

"Death always happenes. It's those that help someone through a death of someone else is what keeps them alive." Mori says softly.

"Yeah but I guess right now Kao-chan needs his space. After the funeral we'll help support him through this tough time." Hunny looks back to Kaoru.

Mori grunts in agreement then picks up Hunny putting the smaller boy on his shoulders. He walks into the main church room like that.

No one hears him as Kaoru whispers to himself.

"I should have known sooner. I could have saved him. But I was too stupid and I let his death happen."

The priest calls everyone into the main room of the church for the funeral to begin.

Everyone else could sit where ever they wanted but Kaoru keeps to himself in the double seat at the head of the left row where people in wheel chairs could sit though today they aren't any wheel chairs.

"The mighty lord has claimed another life but this man will be with the lord and his angels. They will watch over us and help us in heaven." The priest starts the funeral standing at the front with the small clip on mic attached to his white robe. "Chuck was a great guy and taught us many things. He would be proud of all of us to continue his wonderful teachings and to one day share them with others."

Kaoru looks off to the side where the wall is thinking about Chuck….. the one person that will ever truly be his father.

Kaorus P.O.V.

The priest keeps talking but I'm not listening.

I think about dad and everything hes ever done for me so technically ever single memory I have of him. I miss him and wish he had lived a longer life only to die a painless peaceful death but it seems stupide life had other plans.

Its really all my fault, I could have prevented this but I didn't see the truth behind the visions till it was too late.

I sigh softly and I blink noticing the screen on the wall, the screen I see when I get visions. I see Chuck as an angel smiling at me with Melody at his side, they are standing on white clouds with a big golden gate behind them and their whit feathered wings folded neatly on their backs.

The scene changes to a life timer.

It says zero years zer months four days one hour two minutes and thirty seven seconds.

The scene changes to a tomb stone but for some reason I cant see the words clearly enough to know who's it is.

A voice enters my head. "Beware the darkness Kaoru. The darkness is here looking for its next victim."

Then everything goes back to normal.

Someone else is going to die and soon but I must figure out who so I can save them.

"Kaoru." The priest says my name catching my attention.

I turn to him.

"Would you like to say anything about Chuck? You can even stay there if youd like." He offers kindly.

I let my eyes do a quick sweep of those around me that I can see without moving my head then my eyes go to rest on the table with flowers, candles and in the center a picture of Chuck…..of dad. "He was the one that took me in when no one else wanted me." I start. "He will always be my only father and no one can replace him or compare to him. His kindness was like something out of this world, it was amazing. I'll always gravely miss him." I wave the priest to continue telling anyone looking at me that its all I want to say.

"Thank you Kaoru." The priest turns to face everyone again and continues asking people who would like to say something about Chuck.

I tone them out again knowing that no one will have one bad comment on him and I know that if I listen I'll just become more sad if that's even possible.

Dad was the fairy that turned the pumpkin into a carriage for me but now that hes gone the carriage is back to a pumpkin leaving me sitting on the path it had been taking me down with the mice that had been turned to horses but when they switched back they took off wanting freedom.

I wont make it to the castle now as I am now the mess on the path that I was before Dad.

But even so I will figure out who is to die soon so I start thinking of who it could be.

Before I know it Alice is tapping my shoulder making me look to her and shift away an inch.

"Kaoru its time to put Chuck in the hole where hes going to be buried. Come one I'll drive you." She tells me.

I nod standing and following her to the car keeping my eyes cast downwards feeling all of their sympathetic looks that they are giving me. I climb into the back of Alices car closing the door and putting on my seatbelt then stare out the window.

Alice goes in the drivers seat, puts the key where its supposed to be, turning it to start the car and buckles up closing the door. Her hands on the steering wheel she pauses. "Kaoru…" she starts cautiously. "I know this'll be a huge change for you but until you are not grieving enough that it'll cloud your judgement I will run the institute. Of course we'll help you and get you better. You can run the institute….. like how Chuck always wanted it since he first met you." She finishes sorrowfully.

"I understand." I notice how much my voice gives away my terrible grieving but at the moment I don't care because no one said I couldn't show my grief.

The car ride there was quiet and uneventful.

Alice pulls up to the place parking in a parking space by the cemetery. "Here we are."

I reach for the car doors handle when Alice speaks up making me pause.

"You know that we are all here for you right?" She says without facing me and I don't face her.

"Yeah…." I open the door and exit the car. 'If you knew that I could have saved him no one would ever support me. I killed him because I couldn't put the puzzle pieces together fast enough. Why can't anyone else see that!?'

Alice turns off her car getting out and locking it only to lead me to where everyone else is to watch dads casket be lowered into the ground.

I refuse to let her close the gap I put between us and I keep my eyes away from everyone. I could have saved him….. but I was too stupid and slow.

The casket is brought out and the is lowered into the hole that is dug out.

I raise my eyes, forcing them to the tomb stone that says everything a normal tombstone would say, full name, birthdate and death date along with an R.I.P at the top. I read the little bit extra.

'A loving father and man to everyone. May Chuck and Melody rest in peace together.'

I keep reading it over and over for five times before I tear my gaze away from it. I look to the sky and I continue to think about how I could have saved him. I start to drift off into a daydream about Chucks and my life together as father and son. I blink in surprised when Alice calls my name once I got to the time Chuck told me I'd be going to school. I look to her but I see Dad as an angel standing behind her looking at me with a soft smile.

"Lets go home Kaoru." Alice says softly.

Dad turns and flies off disappearing into the sky as my eyes follow.

"Kaoru? Are you alight?" Alice asks worriedly.

I turn away from her facing the way back to her car looking to see if I can see it from here. I nod silent and I head the way I'm sure we came from.

Alice follows still looking sympathetic and worriedly at me.

I know that if she understood that I could have saved him she would be looking at me as if I murdered him.

She and Dad were close buddies and she is his second in command at the institute. She knew Dad since he was a child and they have become like siblings without the blood relation and the fighting.

I sometimes think about how Dad told me he always wanted to have his own mental institution since he was little.

He told me he wanted to help others and its been his dream to build or buy something to help those people in need. His dream came true and he couldn't be prouder of the place.

I hear the soft click that tells me Alice unlocked the car but it sounds distant. I climb in and resume my position of staring out the window of the closed door I entered through. "I want to go back to the institute." I tell Alice.

"Alright." She starts driving again taking me back.

As soon as she parks turning off her car I thank her, get out and quickly head to my room to be alone.

I just want to be alone, it is after all my fault Dad died.


	17. Chapter 17

Theres a knock on my door.

"I want to be alone." I say but I hear the door open anyways. I glance over my shoulder as I am sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with my back to the door.

Alice is standing there. "Kaoru….." She comes in and shuts the door behind her.

I turn away to look at a spot on the floor in front of me. "I want to be alone." I remind her softly.

"You need a talking to." She insists. "Now listen here." She moves to sit next to me. "I can tell you blame yourself for not saving Chuck but its not your fault." She puts a hand on my shoulder. "You had a vision and you need to start thinking about what it could mean and for who."

I turn to look at her taking in all shes saying.

"Do you think Chuck would want you to be sitting here blaming yourself when theres someone else who needs your help?" Alice smiles gently at me. "We all miss him very much but if we sit and forget everything then we'll become mad. I have a feeling whoever your vision was of they need your help fast so go ahead. Try to figure out who it could be."

I look to my bed and nod. "Yeah youre right. I do need to start helping the one I had a vision of. Its what Chuck would want." I turn to her and I concentrate letting my vision from earlier slip into her mind but I still feel a little worn out from it as it is still new to me.

Alice blinks then looks to me.

I nod then I go to my bed sitting down and I start thinking of who it could be.

"I see. Well then I'll send someone up to fetch you for dinner. Come find me if needed." She gets up patting me on the head as she walks past me out into the hall.

I have a feeling its either my life timer or Hikarus but which one? I try to clear my mind then focus on the vision, for some reason the idea that if I did this I'd get another vision… but it doesn't work so I go back to thinking.

No ones P.O.V.

Alice walks down the hall stopping to look around making sure no one is around. She pulls out a cell phone and calls someone. "Yes its me." She says after the person picks up. "I need you to do something. Theres a boy named Hikaru who looks like Kaoru. You must go to capture him and bring him back. I have a feeling Kaorus recent vision is of him and also that we'll need him so we have to prevent his death for now." She pauses then nods smirking. "Good. Talk to me when you've got him."

Elsewhere…

"That ought to do it." Josh says as he brushes some dirt off his pants.

Theres a trap all set up in front of them, the stick poking out of the ground and the loop well hidden.

"Good job. That's the last one." Gorge agrees.

Josh turns to Gorge. "Now we need to come back checking on them every now and then till we've caught something. Then make sure its killed and I'm sure Kaoru will find out his little animal friends are being taken down." He smirks.

Gorge smiles. "Yes."

In the host club room…..

Kyouya answers his phone. "What is it." His eyes widen slightly. "Are you sure? …Hikaru ran off? …. Ok. I see thanks." He hangs up then turns to the host club. "It seems Hikaru has taken off on his own. Most likely to try to get back to Kaoru."

Kaour's P.O.V.

"Hm… I must make up for not being able to save Dad." I say to myself out loud. "But who could it be about? If its about Hikaru how do I contact him to figure out a way to save him? Then if its me how do I save myself?" I blink and the screen appears.

Prefect timing!

I watch as the screen shows Nekozawa coming up with a potion bottle. I notice the background is the front gate of the institute.

"This will help you enhance your powers. If you drink this all in one gulp your powers shall become stronger and it may even feel easier to control them." He tells me. "Say if you ever need the black magic club to help we're always here for you."

"Thanks." I hear myself say.

"Remember this. Theres people out there who'll want your powers for evil. Be careful Kaoru." Nekozawa says.

The scene changes.

Now I see a knife being grabbed from thin air and it is about to go into someone but it stops and is dropped to the ground.

I notice it looks like the knife was being held by the same person who almost stabbed himself.

The scene changes again and now its showing a town that looks like its not only being run by terrible evil but its also neglecting its own freedom as the people seem to be slaves to who ever is ruling the place.

Then it shows the peaceful town I know and vanishes.

I blink. "That…. I think I get it…" I start making sense of it in my head. "So Nekozawa will give me a potion to help my powers, someone tries to kill themselves but doesn't and that this town could become taken over by evil." I shake my head softly. "Well a vision isn't always so clear." I get up and look outside spotting Nekozawa walking by. I rush out of my room and outside. "Wait!" I call out to him.

He turns and smiles seeing me. "Ah Kaoru. I was hoping to bump into you." He says.

I stop in front of him.

"I have something for you." He reaches into his cloak and pulls out a lime green potion. "This will help you enhance your powers. If you drink this all in one gulp your powers shall become stronger and it may even feel easier to control them." He tells me. "Say if you ever need the black magic club to help we're always here for you."

"Thanks." I hear myself say.

"Remember this. Theres people out there who'll want your powers for evil. Be careful Kaoru." Nekozawa says.

"Oh? Who? Who would be the evil? Do you know?" I ask.

Nekozawa shakes his head. "The cat gods sent me a sign. I saw you at the cemetery and that's when it happened. A woman turned to look at me and I saw her face change from a serious look to one with red evil eyes and an evil smile only for a second. Be carful. Evil is closer than you think." With that he leaves.

I look down at the potion and I open it getting a whiff of what smells like flowers and skunk. I gulp then I bring the edge to my lips slowly. I take a deep breath tilting the potion bottle and I chug it all down. I pull the potion bottle away and cough facing the ground as the taste is bitter and sour at its worst almost. I sigh after a few coughs but then I knew I needed to test if it worked. I look around and I suddenly hear the chirping of birds in the distance, their conversation echoing in my head.

"Say have you noticed the new sticks on the ground?" One bird chirps.

"Yes. Good places to rest if you ask me." Another replies.

I smile. "It worked!"

No one's P.O.V.

"Well. Now that Kaorus powers have improved now then we'll be able to get to work on our plan quicker. Alice will be glad to hear this." A pink haired female worker says to herself as she pushes herself away from the wall and walks off to find Alice.

Kaoru goes back inside putting the potion bottle in a drawer under his clothes in his room. "Evil is closer than I think. So I should be careful." He looks up to the ceiling. "So the life timer is suicide. I need to figure out what can be used to stop it and who it is."

Else where…

Hikaru sighs as he tries to ignore the whispers of the evil spirit.

"Theres no point. You'll never get back."

"Why would Kaoru want to be with you? You're his brother."

"You're a sick pervert. Stop what you're doing and give in to the hell you'll have to call life."

"Go away." Hikaru snaps at it turning around but not seeing anything there. "I know that the voice is not my own! Yours is too noticeably different! Lower toned! Show yourself!"

"Awww and what fun would that be?" The spirit laughs. "Don't ruin the fun for you and me are only getting started." It laughs like a maniac.

"Just the beginning!" Hikaru hisses. "No! You cant! Leave me alone!" He turns and runs hoping to get away and fast.

"No use running." It laughs again as Hikaru picks up speed. "You'll see that my views are better. You worthless human."

"Shut up!" Hikaru snaps. "SHUT UP!"

Suddenly a cage is dropped onto Hikaru trapping him.

He manages to slow to a stop before he hits the bars of the cage. "What the!" He looks around. "Who put me here! Hey get me out!"

"Sorry." A hunter in beige camouflage hunting armor steps out of the bushes. "A friend of mine says your needed else where and I owe her." He goes over to the cage and takes in Hikarus look. "She'll like that I caught you." He turns away pulling out his cell.

"Why you." Hikaru growls through clenched teeth and he slams himself against the bars of the cage.

"Hikaru." The evil spirit says like tis talking like a normal person. "Hikaru stop it. You know Kaoru will hate you if he find out the truth so stop trying to get to him."

Hikarus P.O.V.

I cant! I must know how Kaoru feels and I'm sure he feels the same! Besides we did grow up separate so we can be together right! I must not give up! "KAORU NEED ME!" I shout slamming myself against the bars again and again and again.

The hunter gets off the phone and looks to me. "Dear boy you are going to go see Kaoru. For you'll be helping him do something." He smirks.

"I will not force Kaoru into anything!" I slam myself against the bars accidently hitting my head making me dizzy stumbling back.

"Get used to it kid." The hunter shakes his head. "You're going to go back to Kaoru so be happy." He texts someone then looks back at me. "We'll need you out like a light." He shoves his phone into his pocket and goes to the bush he came out of. He grabs a bag that was hidden and opens it grabbing a spray paint bottle. He drops the bag then turns to me and rushes forward spraying me with this green mist.

It makes me cough and feel tired. "No!" Cough. "Please." I feel my legs give out and I fall to the ground slowly fading into darkness.

Please Kaoru. Don't let anyone force you into something! Please don't do whatever it is they want! I beg to myself silently.

AN:

I hope its good. Wanted to update before bed. Its earl morning and I haven't gotten a wink of sleep so. Good night and see you next time!

Kaoru.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I am right now walking around the institute thinking when I over hear a conversation between two of the workers. I hear them say my name so I eavesdrop on them hiding behind a wall listening.

"Are you sure?" Beka asks. Beka is a slightly tall female with curly blonde hair and eyes that are purple tinted slightly black. Shes slightly shy but was just brave enough to be able to work here fine.

"I'm sure. Those bullies are killing Kaorus animal friends." Jon a gentlemen like male with short blonde hair and pure violet eyes. He is Bekas half brother.

"That's terrible." Beka gasps.

"Oh no. I must find one and get him or her to warn the others." I say to myself then I rush off outside to find one or more of my animal friends. I spot an alley cat with black fur and a white muzzle.

This alley cat's name is Tilly. Shes amber eyed and she also is expecting kittens.

I rush over to her. "Tilly. Warn as many as you can. Theres people trying to kill all of you." I tell her crouching next to her by a garbage can.

"Oh no that's no good. I'll go right away." With that she turns and dashes away calling a thanks over her shoulder.

I stand. "I hope that the word gets out fast enough that no more are killed." I sigh softly to myself.

"Kaoru!" Alice calls back at the institute door.

I turn to look to her. "Yes?"

"Come inside. It's time for your training on your powers." She tells me gesturing me to come in as she holds the door open gesturing for me to go inside.

I go inside letting her close the door behind me.

"Alright Kaoru. Meet me in the main lobby. I need to go do something before we begin." Alice tells me then walks off.

I follow her as it's the way to the main lobby.

She turns off heading into the cafeteria which is empty at this time since only staff and me can get in.

I slow down wondering if shes just getting something to eat. I suddenly hear muffled voices of more than two people. I move closer to the door as quietly as I can pressing my ear silently against the door to listen in.

"We shall start now." What sounds like Alice says. "Kaoru is strong with his powers and we cant waste anymore time."

A voice that sounds like Jon's joins in. "With his powers we will rule the world! Imagine it!"

"Yes. Is the prisoner here?" Alice asks.

"He's in the basement in a cage." Jon confirms. "If needed I'll bring him up."

"Right." Alice agrees.

I rush off to my room and close the door behind me leaning against it. "No. They are going to use me to take over the world!" I say panicked slightly. "I cant let them do this!" I go down stairs and into the kitchen making sure Jon and Alice don't see me as they leave the cafeteria. I grab a knife and stare at it. "I must do this."

Suddenly Alice comes into the kitchen and notices me. "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

I spin around to face her. "I'm not going to let you do you're evil work." I tell her.

She tries acting innocent. "Whatever do you mean? Come now. Lets leave this and forget it. I'm not planning anything evil."

"Don't act innocent!" I glare at her.

She takes a step forward. "Kaoru think rationally."

I bring the knife up so its pointing at my stomach. "Don't you dare take another step forward! I told you I'm not helping you!"

She freezes. "Kaoru….."

I bring the knife closer to my stomach. "I refuse to allow you to use me like you want to! So I'll make sure you cant ever use me!"

She shakes her head. "Fine. You want to be tough then lets see how you'll like whats coming?"

"Huh?" I blink.

Jon comes in with Hikaru trying to struggle out of his grip.

Hikaru is gagged and obviously his hands are bound behind his back.

"Alice. Do you have…" Jon stops as soon as he sees me.

My eyes widen meeting Hikarus eyes as he looks at me pleadingly while still struggling.

Alice smirks. "Well I'm sure you wouldn't want anything to happen to Hikaru now would you?"

I glance to her then I look back to Hikaru who looks like hes pleading me to either run or not let them get to me. My hand on the knife starts shaking. 'If I kill myself then Hikaru will most likely bear a punishment. If I refuse or run they'll hurt Hikaru. If I help them then they get the world but Hikaru will be safe.' I know no matter which path I take with this there is no way to have a happy ending.

Alice goes towards Hikaru putting her hands around his neck starting to choke him. "Well Kaoru?" She looks at me with this evil insane look. "Hikaru doesn't have all day. You don't decide then he'll be dead and it'll be all your fault. So whats your answer?"

I swallow hard then sigh. "Don't hurt him." I drop the knife.

Alice lets go of Hikaru letting him breath again. "Good."

I stare at the kinife on the floor.

"Take Hikaru away." Alice commands.

"Let him go. You have me. Theres no reason to keep him prisoner." I say glancing up slightly.

"We'll be keeping him to keep you in line." Alice says coming over to me and pats my shoulder.

I move away from her looking at her face with a glare. "Let him go!" I snap at her.

"Better watch yourself." Alice snickers. "One wrong move and Hikaru gets hurt."

I gasp. "No."

She smirks widely at me. "Now come with me and remember whos life is in the hands of what you chose to do." She gestures for me to follow her as Jon leads the struggling Hikaru out. She looks back to me.

I grudgingly follow her as she leads me to the main lobby.

Jon leads Hikaru elsewhere.

"I promise I wont do anything to go against you! Just let Hikaru go!" I try reasoning again.

"Forget it. You will be a good boy as long you want Hikaru to live." She growls at me.

I look back to where Hikaru and Jon disappeared to then I look forward again. "All I want is Hikaru to be let go." I tell her.

"Well we are keeping him. Suck it up." Alice sighs. "No way you're changing my mind." She glances around then looks back to me. "Alright show me how strong you have become. Lets test out your powers."

I sigh myself and I glance around for something to lift. 'Lets get this over with.'

Hikaru's P.O.V.

The gag was taken off as soon as we entered the basement and the ropes that were around my wrists tying my hands behind my back but now the guy is holding my hand behind my back as he tosses the gag and ropes somewhere.

I get thrown into the cage in the basement once again which has enough room for me to lie down if curled up a little and I have to crouch a little to stand in the cage. I turn and slam myself against the door as its locked. "How dare you do this!" I snarl. "You can't do this to him!"

The guy looks to me as he was walking towards the basement door. He turns around to face me. "Oh well so sad. Get over it. With Kaorus help we'll take over the world." He then turns and leaves locking the door.

The basement has cement floor, white brick walls with white tile ceiling along with a few objects but I cant see them clearly as the only light source on or possibly even known is a light bulb hanging above the cage and its not the bright only bright enough to light up the cage and the door.

I slide down to a sitting position with my legs bent on either side of me but slightly splayed out at the same time. I grip two bars across from each other but one hand is positioned higher than the other. I lean my forehead against the bars of the cage closing my eyes letting the coolness of the metal try to help calm my anger. I know I cant bust out of the cage by slamming against it, I tried that till I couldn't anymore. I try to think of a way out and a way to help Kaoru…..but I come up with nothing.

No ones P.O.V.

The twins mother is going through some of her memory books that hold all the pictures of the past that she has and likes. She looks to one with Hikaru as a young child slightly smiling standing in front of a great oak wearing his elementary uniform. She imagines Kaoru in the picture as she still has some from when he was with them. She imagines it as Kaoru with one arm like an arm rest on his brothers left shoulder leaning on Hikaru with both smiling happily. She starts to think about how life would have been had Kaoru been normal enough to actually stay. "The two would have caused so much mischief." She says to herself gently bringing the tip of her pointer and middle finger to the top part of Hikaru's jaw line in the picture and slowly sliding her fingers down along her sons face in the picture. "Then maybe Hikaru would also have had a better play mate besides the servants and maids." She adds imagining life as how it would have been with Kaoru in their lives since birth all the way till now. "But it was the right thing to do to get rid of him. I can't just make both of them go from rich to poor just because we have one that is too different to be known as a part of our family. I wish Kaoru had been normal enough to stay though."

The twins dad watches her from his spot of leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest and one leg slightly crossed over the other. "We did the right thing sending Kaoru away." He speaks up getting her to turn to him. "He's too different and would ruin all of our hard work had we let him stay and be known. He'd be really depressed to know he had caused our demise so its better for him to be elsewhere."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. If he did find out that if he was known to be too different if we had kept him then he might have run away so he doesn't ruin anything. Or he would have had to supress who he really was but with the incident on their first day of school there was no avoiding it." The twins mother looks back to the picture as her husband comes over wrapping his arms around her neck gently from behind looking over her shoulder at the picture. "Hikaru is strong and he will do everything possible so he doesn't leave Kaoru without a fight. At least if not for Kaoru then for us. He may be angry at our choices but deep down he still cares. Theres no way that what we did could make him not care about us anymore. Ok?" He watches as his wife nods. "Good." He kisses her cheek. "Now lets trust the Ootori police force and the commoner police force to find Hikaru so he can be brought home safely." He reaches down gently taking the book from his wife closing it and setting off to the side as his wife buries her face into his chest turning in her chair to do so.

AN:

Well not the longest chapter, more on the shorter side…. I think. Just felt so bad about not updating sooner so here is what I got so far and I'll contine=ue typing for the next chapter.

More to come and I promise to also work on Near evil to good's next chapter along with this ones ASAP.

School is starting soon for Canadians! Or well Edmonton people. Anyone out there excited for school even if you've started school already? I'm only excited as it'll give me something to do instead of working on the chapters then being bored with nothing to do.

So I hope you guys liked this chapter anyways and see you next time!

Kaoru.


	19. Chapter 19

Kaorus P.O.V.

I sigh as I sit on my bed. After showing my powers and working a little on them I had been sent here till later.

They didn't bother with security as they know I wont go against them as long as they have Hikaru but they most likely have some form of security where Hikarus being held just in case.

I don't want to do this but if I don't Hikaru will be hurt. I ignore the blurred vision and the cool salty tears running down my face as I look up at the ceiling. "Dad. If you can hear me then please….. please I need you….." I break into sobs as more tears fall down my words chocked out. "I…..I really…..Need you… Please….. Help…. Me…W-…." I swallow hard trying to no longer choke out my words. "What am…..Am I…..supposed…..To do?" I stay like that crying till I cant anymore then I rub my eyes brining my head down to look out the window.

There is something I thought I would never see.

I sit up quickly and rub my eyes to make sure I'm not dreaming.

Out the window I can see stars, that shouldn't even be able to be seen yet, glowing brightly and coming down from the sky all the way down to Earth.

I jump up and race to my window opening it and leaning out to try to get a better look.

As the stars touch the ground they shimmer and become a spirit of someone who has died.

I blink and scan over all of them as they continue to grow in number. I spot some old patients of this place who had either died here somehow or died after, I also see one of the workers that had been killed by an insane patient when he snapped and attacked… It brings back that memory…..

Flash back:

It was three years ago.

I had been walking with him through the halls.

His names Toby. He is a slightly tall male with really curly short light brown color and his eyes are sky blue with hints of green in them. He smiles kindly a lot and is someone who is the best around people who feel fragile or their fragile mentally.

We were chatting aimlessly about random topics.

"Remember that raven in the field earlier?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yes I do. They say it means death right?"

"Correct." He nods.

I nod too and I listen to my surroundings…that's when I heard footsteps. I stopped walking and looked to the turn just ahead of us making Toby stop too seeing me stop suddenly. "Wonder who it is." I say out loud.

"Yeah." He agrees watching the turn with me.

Who came around the corner to face us standing in our way is none other than one of our almost reformed insane men. His name is Lu. He was brought here by his brother after Lu locked himself in his own house for two whole days.

Lu's brother had found Lu pacing, talking nonsense, becoming violent when hes normally gentle, hallucinating, acting out random things he would normally not do and even threatened to kill his most cherished loved ones. So his brother brought Lu here out of fear of whats going to happen to Lu. He believed if anyone can reform or fix his insane brother it was us.

Its been almost thirteen years since then and Lu is now forty seven years old.

Lu is a slightly shorter male but not by much. He loves singing and writing music for school bands to play and that's his job for some schools. He has very messy and tangled turning grey white hair that's just needs a good hour long brushing to make it fall around his shoulders once again. His eyes are narrowed a little but its natural along with the pink color of the iris's. He used to be quiet insane when he first arrived to put it nicely. He even thought he was a dog a few times along the road literally acting like one the best he can.

"Ah Lu." Toby greeted him with a smile. "Nice to see you. Just walking around to stretch your legs?"

I felt dread well up inside me.

Toby walked over to Lu putting a gentle hand on Lu's shoulder. "Looking better than ever."

Lu mumbled something and I could feel it…. Feel everything in me scream danger.

"I'm sorry but can you speak up? That was too quiet to hear." Toby said politely.

Lus eyes became covered by shadows from his bangs. "You are going die. You must die." He growls shoving Toby out of the way and charges towards me slamming himself into me.

I was knocked back onto the floor but before I could get up Lu straddled me and wrapped one hand around my neck using the other to start punching my chest trying to break my ribs. I tried to pry his hand off of my neck gasping for air as he strangled me. I winced feeling that he actually might break my ribs if this continues to go on. My eyes darted around in fear and panic when I couldn't get Lu off of me so I needed to find something that'll help.

Lu laughs madly and his grip tightens. "DIE! DIE!" He keeps repeating that over and over again.

I started to see darkness at the edges of my vision and I began to think that this would be how I will die.

Out of nowhere the weight of Lu was taken off of me allowing me to move and gasp for air.

I sat up gasping softly and panting a little only to see that Toby was trying to restrain Lu so no one else is harmed.

Lu turned towards a wall and continuously slams Toby's back into the wall still repeating the same word. "DIE! DIE!" He managed to get Toby off of him then spun around spotting a window he smashed it with his fist only to grab a large shard of glass with his bleeding hand he slammed the glass into Toby's chest over and over again making it bloody.

By then my brain had fully processed what is going on so I jumped to my feet and raced towards Lu.

I slammed my body into Lus own knocking him off of Toby. I tried restraining Lu myself and I raised my voice in hopes someone would hear to come help. "SOMEONE! ANYONE! LU'S SNAPPED! WE NEED IMITEAD HELP!" I couldn't hold him down for much longer as my grip slips so with every single drop of hope in my body I hoped and wished someone would hurry to come help. I felt stinging pain on my shoulder making me jump with a yelp. I glanced to it seeing a slash there on my shoulder. I looked back to Lu and I spotted a new piece of glass, since the last ones in Tobys body, in his hand.

The piece of glass is bloody from his hands blood and my shoulders blood.

Lu chuckled no longer chanting the word die. He moves to throw a punch, with the hand not holding the glass, which knocked me back into the glass on the floor as they cut into my back through my sky blue t-shirt. He pounced on me straddling me on my stomach and slashed my cheek with the glass. He was laughing crazily as he slammed my head back into the floor and glass with a hard punch to my forehead. He holds my head against the ground rubbing my now bleeding into the ground with the glass cutting into me along with smearing my blood on the floor with the floor along with the glass turning scarlet.

I tried to fight away the darkness as it comes back but it kept getting stronger till I no longer can fight it anymore. I passed out.

Beep… Beep… Beep…

I groaned and scrunched my eyes because of the constant beeping and the light that I hadn't been expecting after awhile of darkness. I slowly blink open my eyes trying to see past the blur in my vision and bright lights that shine above me.

"K…" A voice was speaking and one blurred person came into my view but I could barely hear the single letter let alone the word is was forming.

Lucky for me my eyes and ears adjusted to normal so I could hear and see everything as clear as night.

Chuck was the person who spoke something and was leaning over me with a worried look on his face. "Kaoru? Can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah." My voice was shaky and rough like the first time I've spoken in years.

Chuck smiled relieved and he leans down hugging me gently and I hugged back. "I'm so glad you're alright!" He said happily.

We break apart and I glanced around noting that I was in my own room in a hospital must have gave me the room for privacy instead of the curtains separating me from others.

I looked back to Chuck. "What happened to Toby? Did he….. Is he…?" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Chuck looked down sadly. "He died instantly. Any of the stab wounds would have killed him in seconds on their own. I'm sorry. You know we can talk about what happened whenever you're ready. Lu is locked away in the pillow room properly restrained so it wont happen again."

The pillow room as me and Chuck called it is just those white rooms they lock away the really insane people in restraining jackets sometimes even with a muzzle like thing when needed.

"This time until we are sure he is completely all right he'll be kept away from others." He looked back up at me and gently brushed some of my bangs out of my face. "None of it could have been prevented. He fooled us all. Don't forget that ok?"

I nodded softly. "I promise."

"That's my boy." He moved his hand away from me and back to his side. He looks ready to leave the room for whatever reason.

"Dad?" I say almost softly.

"Yeah son?" He responded in a caring tone.

I paused and looked to the wall across from me then to the out line of my feet under the hospital blanket only to look back to Dad again. "I want to tell what happened."

"I'm all ears for whatever you feel you can tell me." He assured me.

End of flashback.

That had been a sad day, to lose someone like Toby no one can blame anyone for it being sad.

I blink as I spot Chuck in the crowd of sprits and the stars slowly stop coming down. "Father?"

Chuck smiles at me. "Hey there son."

"Did you all come to help?" I ask hopeful.

He takes a few seconds pushing to the front of the crowd before responding. "We are here to help however we can only do so much I'm afraid." He sighs sadly then looks me in the eyes with determination. "Kaoru my son." He says in a strong voice. "We are all here to help and support you. You will know the right thing to do when the time comes. I …. We believe in you. We believe you can do it. We have faith in you. Never forget that every single one of us and more believe in you because you have proven yourself worthy of it. Now trust in yourself and do the right thing."

All the spirits cheer and start to fade.

"Wait!" I reach towards them leaning a little out of the window. "Wait but I….."

Their gone…..

"Don't know what to do…. But….." I pause and blink. My eyes changing to a look of burning fire with determination in them. "You did say I will know when the time comes so I will trust you Father." I say completely determined.

Loud banging knocks come to my door. "Kaoru!" The person, Jon, who is banging on the door calls out. "Come on time to go!"

I take a deep breath pushing myself away from the window and turn towards the door.

Lets get this over with and see what I can do to stop them.

I go to the door opening it and follow Jon who wordlessly takes the lead down to Dads office… or well his office from when he was alive…

Once we enter the office there I see the mayor of the city sitting there in Dads chair, from when Dad was alive, with Alice standing next to him.

"So I'm here to see a kid?" The mayor grunts in annoyance. His grey on the sides and black everywhere else hair is styled short but professional looking. He's wearing a blue suit with a red tie and his rose colored eyes make you feel like he is observing your every move. "Why am I here to see a kid?" The mayor is a great mayor even if he acts cold but he can't be seen as a push over or even thought as a push over that wouldn't be good either way.

Alice laughs. "Oh its much more than that. It's time for this world to fall under a new ruling and you'll be the first one to help start it." She smirks at his shocked face that turns to amused making her smirk turn into a frown.

"HA! Evil like you should be locked away! You'll never get anywhere like this idiots." He laughs and stands up from the chair. "Now if you'll excuse me. I need to go-" He doesn't finish as Alice steps in front of him.

AN:

I have the rough draft of almost all of the other chapters already done. Just need to get them fixed up, typed then posted.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

School's been kind of keeping me busy. Like I have to fill an entire sketch book that thick for Art! D: By the end of this term only! Its kind of scary if you saw how thick it is.

Anyways. I'll keep working on the chapters coming up and Near evil to good chapters. Its late so sorry if this chapter seemed short :/

Hope you enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review!

Kaoru.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ah. Ah. Ah." Alice waves her pointer finger in his face. "Not so fast. There's more than just this." She takes a step away from him making sure I am in full view. "Kaoru show him we mean business. You see Mr. Mayor Kaoru is no ordinary human. He has special powers. So you're about to feel the pain his powers can inflict if used right now. NOW KAORU!"

I use my powers flinging the Mayor into the chair making sure to keep the chair balanced. I continue using my powers to grab a rope and tie the Mayor to the chair but I stop there. I understand what I must do! I turn my head to glare at Alice with hate, betrayal and anger. "No." I say sternly.

Alice spins to face me looking calm. "No?"

I stand my ground. "No. I won't let you use me and my powers for your own selfish evil purposes."

She chuckles. "This is a trick. Come on." Her voice goes cold and hard like ice. "Use. Your. Powers. NOW!" She commands.

I understand what my vision was trying to tell me! I know what it is I must do! I know I can't avoid anything that happens after I say the next words that are coming out of my mouth. "You heard me. I won't. I refuse to help. Instead I'll use my powers for good and defeat you!"

Alice snarls. "How dare you turn your back on me!"

I concentrate and…..

WHAM!

I hit her with my strongest attack of making bad things happen to people.

Her eyes go wide and she starts chocking, clawing at her throat with her mouth open ready to scream but nothing comes out. She looks to Jon and mouths something at him as she falls to her knees but no one can tell what it is shes saying.

"M-Ma'am?" Jon nervously asks.

"Go…. For… Him….. punish…ment….." She barely manages to choke out the words before she collapses dead or unconscious I cant say and don't care at the moment.

With wide scared eyes Jon looks to me, to Alice then flees from the room.

I go over to the Mayor untying him. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." I apologize.

"You saved me. Thank you Hitanchiin. If I had known you could do that then I would have had you at my side Hikaru." He says in appreciation. "How about you join me? You can help keep peace to this city." He offers as he shakes the limp rope off of himself.

'Were you even listening at all? Alice said my name more than once and you still get it wrong.' I think to myself. I shake my head. "I'm a Hitanchiin by birth but I'm not Hikaru." I tell him meeting his surprised eyes. "My names Kaoru and I am the abandoned son of that family not to mention the adopted son of Chuck who owned this place before he died."

His eyes are still shocked but he nods to show that hes listening.

"The Hitanchiin name and Chucks name cant be soiled for what has happened. Please understand that. I cant make anyone else but me take responsibility for what I've done." I explain.

The Mayor pauses to process this then nods. "I understand Kaoru. I swear I wont anything bad though there isn't any in the first place cause you came to the good side in the end."

I nod my thanks. "Thanks and I wont live for much longer so we must do something."

He blinks not expecting this.

"I am going to show you something very important. A vision I had walking here. I managed to hide it from them so they didn't know. It's a vision for you. This will help you in the future as the mayor." I close my eyes and let my vision flow from me to him easily. I open my eyes as soon as its done.

He blinks his unfocusing eyes and gasps. "Amazing." His eyes slowly focus and he turns to me. "So the prophecy is about you. It goes the one that is different is the one that stops the other world… Kaoru! You're the one that stopped the evil that was in their own world! That was the prophecy! You saved everyone!" He smiles. "Thank you."

I blink in surprise. "I didn't know about that." I say honestly.

"Well now you do. I will be announcing what happened but as promised there'll be nothing bad thrown onto this place." He says gently. "You are a hero Kaoru. A true hero."

"Its really nothing." I blush softly in embarrassment.

He gets up. "Ever need anything then don't be afraid to call me or come to me. I'm always open for you."

"Thank you." I bow respectfully.

"No need for the respect. We are equals Kaoru. Equals." He pats my head and I stand straight again. "If anything you deserve respect."

"Oh sir theres no need for that. I did what others would have done. Nothing special. You on the other hand are the mayor. You deserve respect." I tell him.

He lets out a breathy chuckle. "How noble of you, however you do have my respect." He bows respectfully to me then he leaves calling over his shoulder. "Don't forget if you ever need anything I'll always be willing to get it or to help! Whatever you need whenever!" Then hes gone.

I smile to myself getting this good feeling for at least trying to not get too much respect for doing what anyone else would have done in my position. I leave the room and I walk down the hall thinking of where they could have hidden Hikaru. I look for… "Why is the basement door wide open?" I venture down the stairs towards the other door that is open a pinch. "Hello?" I call down the stairs.

The old light bulb above me to light up the stairs flickers sometimes, telling anyone its ready to burn out.

I get to the door and push it open going into the dimly lit room of the basement lit by one light bulb that really only lights up a cage under it all the way to the door way I just came through along with… something I thought I'd never see.


End file.
